La corne d'abondance
by Queenie-shuu
Summary: Séries d'OS plus ou moins débiles, plus ou moins drôles, plus ou moins épiques, plus ou moins ce que vous voulez sur Athena, Hadès, Poséidon, Hilda de Polaris et leurs chevaliers respectifs. Rated T pour diverses raisons. Attention! couples Yaois et peut être Yuri, homophobes passez votre chemin. Univers qui n'est pas le mien (sniff) /!\ Changement de titre
1. Super Smash Bros

**Titre : Super Smash Bros**

 **Contexte : Surement Post-Hadès**

 **Peronnages : Les Golds + Kanon et Shion + mention de Seiya au début**

 **Genre : Humour + une blague d'Aiolia + de la guimauve**

 **Pairings : Aucun sauf un mais je ne dirais pas quoi**

 **Résumé : Imaginer les Golds Saint jouer à Super Smash Bros... c'est débile mais fallait y penser :D**

* * *

Seiya a eu une mauvaise idée, mais alors très mauvaise… Faire découvrir Super Smash Bros sur Wii U aux chevaliers d'Or. Depuis ce jour, ils enchainaient les soirées interminables sur un gros combat bordélique avec les personnages emblématiques de Nintendo, essayant de déterminer lequel était le meilleur.

C'est ainsi qu'une immense soirée spéciale Super Smash Bros fut organisée dans la maison des Gémeaux.

-Bon, fit Saga, je rappelle les règles : seulement huit participants, pas deux personnages identiques, cinq vies possibles et pas de limite de temps… des questions ?

-Qu'est ce qu'on y gagne ? questionna Aiolia, impatient de commencer.

-Le mérite. C'est déjà ça de gagné, assura son frère.

Tous les golds étaient réunis, même Dohko et Shion alors qu'ils n'aimaient pas spécialement les jeux vidéos.

Mu se désista à participer, il n'avait pas la tête à ça, Aldébaran en fit de même, et puis il avait peur de casser une manette avec ses paluches qui lui servaient de mains, Shion préféra rester aux côtés de son élève et observer la situation. Quand à Camus, bahhh… lui et les jeux vidéos c'est comme Seiya avec l'intelligence, ça fait deux. Shaka aussi n'était pas fan des consoles et Aioros se désigna pour faire l'arbitre.

La partie commença, tous les autres avaient leur propre personnage et étaient prêts à se taper dessus.

Bien plus tard après quelques minutes de jeu.

-Oh mais il va me lâcher le Rondoudou oui ?! s'énerva Milo

-Oh Milo, tu viens de me faire mal au cœur, je suis si triste, s'attrista légèrement Aphrodite qui contrôlait ce Pokemon, mais regarde, il est tellement mignon.

-Ouais ouais… Mignon… euh… c'est plus un truc qui ressemble à un Chewing-gum avec des oreilles et qui chante… mais de là à dire qu'il est mignon.

-Mais il fait « TOU-DOU ! »

-Certes, certes… Hé ! Qui m'a expulsé ?

\- Falcooon Punch ! S'exclama Kanon qui avait éjecté le Yoshi de Milo avec son Captain Falcon.

-Kanon je te hais !

-Attends Milo ! Je vais te venger avec mon Pikachu, hurla à pleines oreilles Aiolia au point de crever les tympans de Deathmask.

-NON MAIS OH ! ca va pas bien oui ? viens Ici, que je t'expulse ! hurla à son tour le cancer qui guida son personnage, en l'occurrence Little mac le boxeur vers le Pikachu, qui avait une casquette, du lion.

Deux personnages furent expulsés en un instant : le Captain Falcon de Kanon et le Mewtwo de Saga (les Golds sont des gros pigeons, ils ont acheté les DLC) par le Ryu de Dohko

-Alors les jumeaux Gémeaux ? on flanche ? je vais vous montrer c'est qui le boss ici !

-Kanon… tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

-Ouais…

La partie s'endiabla de plus belle. Et les spectateurs vaquèrent à leurs occupations histoire de patienter. Le gros bordel sur la télé se faisait de plus en plus visible. Les vies des joueurs descendirent petit à petit, sauf pour un personnage :

-Hé qui c'est qui joue Ike ?

-C'est Biquette ! répondit le poisson le plus naturellement possible.

-Aphrodite, la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, tu nettoies la statue qui est dans mon temple.

-Faut tous se mettre contre lui ! il n'a toujours pas perdu de vie !

-Mais c'est vrai en plus.

-Approchez les gens, vous allez voir qui c'est le meilleur !

Derrière, un sourire narquois s'étira des lèvres de l'ancien bélier…

La partie continua et le Capricorne semblait bien parti pour gagner, mais les spectateurs s'en fichaient : Camus lisait un livre, Shaka méditait en ronflant et en bavant sur un coussin, Aldébaran était parti à la cuisine des Gémeaux avec le Sagittaire, quand à Mu… il avait la tête concentré dans un paquet de guimauves. Seul Shion semblait regarder la partie avec grand intérêt.

GAME !

-Ohhhh nooonnnnn ! Je me suis fait battre par une chèvre…une jeune chèvre.

-Bien joué Shu' c'est toi le meilleur.

-Merci, merci.

Malgré les insultes et la déception pour certains, on félicita Shura pour sa performance, enfin jusqu'à ce que le Pope les coupa.

-Shura, je te défie en duel !

Un QUOI magistral survint dans toute la pièce. Le grand Pope ? Shion du bélier ? défier le meilleur joueur de Smash Bros des golds Saints à savoir Shura ? On le regarda comme s'ils avaient vu un serpent avec des bras… ou Tatsumi avec une Perruque ou Jabu en tutu sur demande de Saori.

-Un défi ne se refuse pas, Grand pope, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si je vous mets une raclée.

-Toujours aussi confiant hein ? eh bien je modifie les règles : trois vies disponibles, seulement le meilleur personnage utilisé, pas de limite de temps, bataille en une seule manche, et à cela j'ajoute un détail à notre duel : le perdant recevra un gage.

Dohko se mit à sourire naïvement, Shion avait une idée derrière la tête, il le savait. Mais ceci n'interloqua pas plus que ça Mu qui était toujours avec son paquet de guimauves dans les bras concentré par la couleur de la guimauve qu'il allait manger dans la minute qui arrivait, un rose ou un blanc.

-J'accepte, si je gagne, vous astiquez la statue dans mon temple, lança la chèvre face à son futur adversaire.

-Très bien, si je gagne en revanche…

-Oui ?

-Oh je vais te laisser la surprise… ça me fera une bonne raison pour te montrer c'est qui le chef au Sanctuaire.

-Je veux bien vous laisser réfléchir à cela.

Les duellistes s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé, un duel de toute beauté allait arriver. Chacun prit son personnage, Ike pour Shura comme toujours et Shion prit le sien à savoir… Ganondorf?

-Quoi ? c'est ce gros truc moche que vous prenez Grand pope ? s'étonna Aphrodite

-Non mais Oh la drag Queen, tu n'insultes pas mon meilleur personnage.

Vexé Aphrodite s'en alla rejoindre Shaka dans les gros coussins qui l'accepta sans problèmes, enfin il ne sait pas que le Gold Saint des Poissons est venu lui tenir compagnie.

La partie commença, et les braillements reprirent à nouveau en même temps, certains était pour encourager Shura, d'autres pour encourager Shion et un dernier, beaucoup moins audible, qui semblait dire : « Vos gueules je suis en train de lire ! » (On t'as reconnu Camus)

Et pourtant :

-Dites donc Grand Pope, vous êtes balèze avec votre Ganondorf.

\- Que veux-tu ma petite biquette. C'est ça l'expertise.

-Vous allez voir !

-Je t'attends !

Le duel continua et il était serré, le Ike de Shura et le Ganondorf de Shion était tout deux à une vie, celui qui se faisait éjecté allait perdre et recevoir le gage.

-Allez Ike bordel ! vire moi ce type de l'écran.

-T'es pas prêt de m'avoir, Shura.

Et Shion avait raison. Il était déterminé à gagner face au Capricorne.

-Te laisse pas faire Shura, l'assura Milo

Malheureusement pour le scorpion, il venait de parler un eu tardivement, car Le Ganondorf de Shion avait gagné.

-Shura vient de se faire _k-Ike_ en bonne et due forme, chantonna Aiolia.

- _Badam tss_

Mais le capricorne accepta sa défaite, il était bon joueur.

-Pas de regrets Shura ?

-Nan.

A ces mots l'ancien chevalier du bélier s'étira en se levant et avoua qu'il allait rentrer dans le palais du pope car il était fatigué.

-Vous ne restez pas grand pope ? questionna le Cancer.

-Non, mais merci tout de même, par contre…  
Shion empoigna brusquement le bras droit de Shura

-Toi tu viens avec moi !

-Pourquoi ? fit Mu, penaud, une guimauve dans la main et une autre dans la bouche.

-Il a son gage à faire…

Et c'est ainsi que, plusieurs heures après, Shura se retrouve cloitré dans le bureau de Shion, à devoir gérer toute la paperasse en retard du grand pope, et tout ça en écoutant Radio Nostalgie.

Shion était pire que Saga en matière de fourberie… mais seulement s'il en avait envie.

* * *

 **voilà petit délire sans queue ni tête qui a malgré tout fini en queue de poisson. mais c'était marrant à écrire.**

 **la blague d'Aiolia faut juste connaitre son anglais, mais si vous ne comprenez toujours pas : Shura s'est fait Kické par Shion à Smash bros alors qu'il avait Ike comme perso... ça y est vous avez compris?**

 **sinon les persos de SSB ils viennent de quelle série?**

 **eh bien : Yoshi (perso de Milo) : Mario Bros**

 **Rondoudou (perso d'Aphro), Pikachu (Aiolia), Mewtwo (Saga)... pas la peine de le dire... vous avez deviné.**

 **Captain falcon (Kanon) c'est de F-Zero.**

 **Little Mac (Crabby) : Punch-out**

 **Ryu (Dohko) : Street Fighter... ouais il est dans ce jeu, en DLC.**

 **Ganondorf (Shion) : Les Zelda**

 **et Ike (Biquette) : Fire emblem**

 **Peut être qu'il y aura une suite sur le Gage de Shura qui sait :D**

 **Allez, bisous les sucrettes :3  
**


	2. Idéologie de la beauté

**Titre : Idéologie de la beauté  
**

 **Contexte : Bataille du Sanctuaire, partie des Silver Saints  
**

 **Personnages : Mention de Seiya, Mu et Kiki, le nom du perso concerné se trouve à la fin  
**

 **Genre : Normal, pas de genre particulier  
**

 **Pairings : Aucun  
**

 **Résumé : il n'y en a pas vraiment, c'est un truc sans queue ni tête.  
**

 _Sinon une petite réponse aux commentaires anonymes :) avant la lecture :_

 _portgasd. anita : Sion est particulièrement vicieux pour ce genre de conneries, des fois il est même pire que Saga 8D Quand à cette pauvre biquette il aura sa revanche quand il aura fini avec la paperasse en retard. et encore là il morfle aussi.  
_

 ** _Maintenant Enjoy :3_**

* * *

Son corps était beau, il le savait, rien au monde ne pouvait surpasser sa beauté. Parmi les chevaliers de sa hiérarchie, il était celui dont la physique n'était pas des plus déplaisants, au contraire, il était même très agréable à regarder. Il aimait voir cela, il aimait envier certaines personnes masculines avec sa beauté et il savourait le regard de ces rares jeunes femmes qui étaient séduites par son corps de rêve.

Il savait qu'il ne surpasserait pas le Poisson en ce qui concerne la beauté, mais il pouvait se vanter d'être le deuxième plus beau saint parmi tant d'autres.

Sa beauté il la devait également à aucune blessure. Le sang, il ne supportait pas de voir ce liquide corporel rouge vif, ne serait-ce qu'une goute, sur son corps ou son armure. Il trouvait cela tellement répugnant. Et cette absence de blessure prouvait sa puissance.

Pourtant…

Il était Blessé, par un bronze saint. Il avait perdu énormément de sang.

Il était là, debout, face à lui, un certain Mû et un gamin… Kiki d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

Le saint d'argent avoua sa défaite, Seiya de pégase avait raison. Lui qui pensait qu'aucune blessure était preuve de force, il fut vaincu.

-Seiya a raison… les blessures sont synonymes de force, ce que j'ai voulu à tout prix éviter…

Devant le regard légèrement surpris des deux personnes qui le fixèrent, il ajouta :

-C'est pourquoi il a gagné.

A ces mots, il s'écroula, le sourire aux lèvres.

L'idéologie de Misty, chevalier d'argent du lézard, était peut être fausse, mais il était sur de conserver sa beauté à mort car après tout : il était le chevalier d'argent le plus beau.

* * *

 **Misty est très certainement un des Silver Saints que je préfère. Il a tellement cette idéologie que le corps ne doit pas être souillé (dans quel sens faut prendre cette phrase?) qu'au final il se fait battre. en plus de base je l'aimais bien mais en relisant je comprends pourquoi je le trouvais cool ce perso.**

 **Allez, bisous**


	3. Coup de soleil

**Titre : Coup de Soleil  
**

 **Contexte : Post-Hadès.**

 **Peronnages : Les Golds (même si un est pas spécialement présent), les Bronzes, Saori, Shion, Kanon  
**

 **Genre : Humour normalement  
**

 **Pairings : Aucun  
**

 **Résumé : Le soleil, faut s'en méfier, mais quand on est blond et têtu, c'est pas facile  
**

 _Le réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

 _: Il est rare en effet de voir des textes sur les Silver Saint Secondaires, pourtant il y en a que j'aime beaucoup parmi eux (Algol et Misty par exemple). Marin je la trouve plate à côté (pas taper)_

 _bisous tartinés._

* * *

C'était l'été au Sanctuaire, le soleil était au rendez-vous, et il cognait fort ce con d'après un certain crustacé. Pourtant les Golds et certains bronzes étaient partants pour se détendre à la piscine attitrée du Sanctuaire.

Et tous semblaient essayer de se rafraichir du mieux qu'ils pouvaient : Saori se prélassait sous son parasol avec Seiya à ses côtés et sirotaient tranquillement un diabolo, fraise pour Athena et menthe pour petit poney, avec des glaçons fraichement fournis par Hyoga. Shiryu dormait à l'ombre, où plutôt rêvait de sa bien-aimée, avec sa tenue habituelle. Ce type était cinglé.

Hyoga étouffait et fondait, littéralement, il se sentait incapable de bouger, tout comme Camus. En conséquent ils étaient comme des grosses larves sous l'ombre, un sachet de glace sur la tête. Shun lui, faisait des passes au ballon (un ballon de plage, bande de pervers !) avec Aphrodite dans un coin de la piscine tout cela sous le regard attentif de Ikki qui lui en avait strictement rien à foutre de la chaleur et du soleil qui tapait. Encore plus timbré que le Dragon. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était surnommé chevalier du Poulet Rôti par les mauvaises langues.

Certains Golds étaient quand à eux, tranquilles : Mu, badigeonnait Kiki, sous un des nombreux parasols présents autour de la piscine, de crème solaire sous prétexte que les coups de soleils arrivaient assez vite. Aldébaran dormait, ou plutôt ronflait, et bronzait tellement bien et vite qu'il faillit en devenir noir. Mais le fait qu'il bronzait sans coups de soleil faisait pâlir d'envie beaucoup de personnes qui souhaitaient cramer sur un barbecue géant.

Milo, en tant que grand gamin attitré du Sanctuaire, décida d'organiser un concours de bombes dans la Piscine, chose approuvée par Kanon, son plus intime compère en matière de conneries, Deathmask, lui dès que l'occasion se présentait, l'Italien faisait des conneries, aidé par le Scorpion, Saga, qui avait hésité au départ mais qui se laissa aller (en fait c'est son frère qui a insisté pour qu'il y participe, le puppy eyes marche bien), Dohko, qui souhaitait mettre la raclée aux plus jeunes, et Aiolia. Aioros était désigné comme arbitre, comme toujours. Shaka et Shura faisaient partie des abonnés absents, l'un méditait dans son temple et l'autre était porté disparu au sein du Sanctuaire, de même que Shion.

Ah bah… quand on parlait du loup… voilà l'ancien bélier qui se pointait. Habillé seulement d'un maillot de bain qui épousait son magnifique derrière, au grand plaisir de la Balance, et d'un chapeau de paille, il souriait naïvement et semblait bien ridicule avec ce sourire couplé des lunettes de soleil. Et tiens… il avait ramené la Vierge avec lui !

-Grand Pope, je sais que vous voulez me déloger de mon temple, mais si c'est pour être sous un soleil de plomb ce sera sans moi.

-Tu veux rejoindre Shura dans sa paperasse peut être? (Il y eu un éternuement au treizième temple à ce moment là (nb))

-Non…

-Bon alors tu obéis et tu te joins à nous, ordonna l'ancien bélier.

-Très bien.

Les deux s'installèrent aux côtés de Mu qui avait fini de tartiner son élève de crème solaire et s'était chargé de son cas à lui.

Shion avait lui aussi son tube de crème solaire et proposa d'en étaler sur Shaka, qui refusa sèchement.

-Je refuse de mettre cette chose collante et visqueuse sur mon corps.

-Oh Shaka t'es lourd !

-Je m'en vais méditer plus loin.

Le gold saint de la Vierge se leva et alla plus loin pour être en paix et ainsi méditer. Les autres étaient en paix eux… alors pourquoi pas lui hein ?

En paix avec lui-même, il se mit en position du lotus, puis il entra dans une profonde transe qui le coupât du reste. Et le temps passa… Quinze minutes… une demi-heure… Trois-quarts d'heure… une heure…puis deux et enfin… le noir Total…

-Shaka !

Le blond entendit un bourdonnement lui déranger des oreilles… pourquoi il avait chaud et en plus pourquoi il avait mal à la tête ? il tendit l'oreille pour enfin réaliser que les bourdonnements qui le gênaient n'étaient d'autre que ses camarades qui le regardaient avec inquiétude… il ouvrit les yeux. Bon sang il était où ? il ne comprenait pas ? et puis pourquoi on le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit ?

-Tu es enfin réveillé ! s'assura le Bélier, on a eu peur…

-Hein… mais que…

-Non mais tu t'es regardé ? coupa le lion en lui tendant un miroir, t'es un vrai homard en fait.

-Pas comme Deathmask, même si c'est un crabe.

-Hé !

La vierge prit la glace qu'on lui tendait… et constata avec horreur qu'il était devenu aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

-Mais qu'est ce que…

-T'a fais une insolation et tu as pris un méchant coup de soleil.

-Le coup de soleil c'est dû à la crème solaire que t'as pas voulu mettre, l'insolation c'est du au fait que t'es resté en plein soleil.

-Nan mais quelle idée de méditer sous un cagnard pareil en même temps?

Deathmask avait raison… Shaka était têtu, espérons que ceci lui serve de leçon, en attendant, il allait devoir rester à l'ombre, avec de la glace sur le crâne et de la Biafine sur son corps.

* * *

 **(nb) : petite ref à SSB où Shura ayant perdu contre Shion doit se taper la paperasse. Ayons une pensée pour lui... Bosser c'est pas top en été, mais au moins il est au frais.**

 **Shaka est une vraie tête de mule en fait D: pire que certains dans le sanctuaire... il devrait arrêter de méditer, il aura des cheveux blancs bien avant l'âge. franchement...**

 **Sinon le truc du coup de soleil ça m'est arrivé tout à l'heure en rentrant chez moi (j'étais partie faire un tour à la fête foraine chez moi et vu que ma sœur avait pris la voiture je devais rentrer à pieds -j'ai 21 ans et toujours pas le permis \o/-) le soleil cognait fort c'était atroce Dx j'ai cru que j'allais tomber dans les pommes. et sinon là j'ai le buste aussi rouge que ma souris de mon PC portable.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu néanmoins ^^**

 **Bisous tartinés ^^**


	4. Les fils du désespoir

**Titre : les fils du désespoir.  
**

 **Contexte : Post-Hadès, oui tout le monde est revenu à la vie  
**

 **Peronnages : Pandore, Minos  
**

 **Genre : Humour normalement  
**

 **Pairings : Aucun  
**

 **Résumé : j'en ai pas, parce que *voix d'Aiolia de la série abrégée* SURPRISSSEEEE!  
**

 _Le réponse aux reviews anonymes (vu que je réponds tout le temps à ceux qui sont inscrits par MP) :_

 _Portgas D Anita : perso entre être au frais à l'intérieur et mourir sous une chaleur étouffante, je choisis la première option. mais Shura il est trop fier, son honneur était en jeu voyons. c'est ce que je dios, Ikki est timbré, et Dohko malgré ses 261 ans est un grand gamin, c'est ça le plus drôle. les chevaliers des glaces non, ils fondent c'est pas pareil, quand à Shaka... il est aussi têtu qu'une bête à cornes. sinon j'ai gardé les couleurs de cheveux de l'anime ^w^ jles trouves plus harmonieuses ^^  
_

 _Voilà bonne lecture._

 _bisous tartinés._

* * *

Non franchement, Minos s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! Il était du genre à obéir au doigt et à l'œil de Pandore comme ses deux frères. Il était également du genre à utiliser ses fils pour des raisons utiles ou pour emmerder les gens. Et dieu sait que cela l'amusait. Il jouait les entremetteurs avec ses fils et faut croire que cela fonctionnait étant donné qu'il avait réussi à mettre le Basilic et la Harpie en couple.

Il s'attendait à tout venant de Pandore, elle qui commençait à désespérer de ne pas trouver la personne de sa vie. Il était prêt à lui obéir, comme le ferait un saint d'Athéna avec l'autre cruche de Saori. D'ailleurs les spectres étaient soulagés que la sœur d'Hadès ne soit pas aussi conne que la violacée.

Par contre, il ne pensait pas que Pandore allait lui demander ses fils pour qu'elle puisse étendre le linge des spectres, tout ça en tirant une tête qui avait un air de glaçon endeuillé !

Elle était si désespérée que ça ?

* * *

 **Tomates! par ici les tomates o/**

 **J'aime bien Pandore :3 je ne comprends pas pourquoi on la rend tout aussi cruche que Saori faudra qu'on m'explique.**

 **oui le texte est tout petit.**


	5. Chupacabra

**Titre : Chupacabra  
**

 **Contexte : Post-Hadès, oui tout le monde est revenu à la vie  
**

 **Peronnages : Rune et Kalista (OC)  
**

 **Genre : Humour  
**

 **Pairings : Mention d'un Rune/Shura (quoi?)  
**

 **Note : Merci à Blackstaff14 qui m'a prêté son OC Kalista pour ce drabble. cette demoiselle est Kalista de l'Amazone, étoile céleste de la Vengance, garde du corps de Perséphone et meilleure amie de Rune. Elle apparait dans la Fanfic de Black' Nommée "Nouvelle Menace" (T'as vu je te fais de la pub)  
**

 _Le réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

 _Portgas D Anita : Pandore est maligne comparée à Saori, c'est sûr et certain. par contre pas sûre que Minos va digérer cela x)  
_

 _Voilà bonne lecture._

 _bisous tartinés._

* * *

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle le fixait comme si un chien regardait un évêque, cela faisait une heure qu'elle le suivait comme son ombre partout où il allait. Et ça faisait une heure qu'elle ne disait rien. Et cela commençait à agacer le Balrog.

Au début, Rune pensait que c'était encore un des nombreux jeux stupides et gamins de Kalista sa meilleure amie… mais apparemment il s'était trompé. L'Amazone ne disait rien et se contentait de scruter du regard le Balrog de part en part… et sa patience avait des limites

Était-elle jalouse qu'il parte chez le cabri –alias Shura- pour une semaine en la laissant toute seule ?

Il s'impatienta, allait-elle lui dire quelle chose à la fin ?

-Bon Kali faut qu'on parle !

Pas de réponse mais toujours ce regard perçant qui le fixait.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? T'es jalouse c'est ça ?

-Hummmmm…

-Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs s'il te plait…

-Hummm...

Rune roula des yeux, quand elle s'y mettait c'était une véritable gamine. Et dans une voix monotone elle prononça enfin un mot.

-Chupacabra.

-Quoi ?

-T'es un Chupacabra.

-Euh…

-Tu sors avec une chèvre, t'es donc un suceur de chèvres. Un chupacabra donc.

Le Balrog se tapa mentalement la main sur son front, Mais où est-ce qu'elle allait chercher tout ça ?

* * *

 **Tomates? non? bon d'accord *part dans son bunker avec un violon***

 **nan plus sérieusement j'ai trop regardé le Point Culture de LinkstheSun (mais j'avoue que placer un cryptide dans un OS était bien tentant la prochaine fois je mettrais le Wolpertinger 8D)  
**


	6. Reptilien

**Titre : Reptiliens  
**

 **Contexte : Post-Hadès, oui tout le monde est revenu à la vie  
**

 **Peronnages : Shiryu et Seiya, mentions de Hyoga de Shunrei et Saori  
**

 **Genre : Humour  
**

 **Pairings : brève mention du Shiryu /Shunrei  
**

 **Note : Merci à Blackstaff14 qui m'a donné une idée: si vous avez regardé le point culture sur les cryptides,Links présente 20 bestioles et donc du coup il y aura un drabble par cryptide :3 Et encore merci pour vos commentaires  
**

 _Le réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

 _Portgas D Anita : Shura n'est pas zoophile, vu que c'est une chèvre. Et vu que Rune est un chupacabra (un autre animal donc) on a euhhh... Une drôle d'histoire d'amour? Sinon je suis d'accord avec le couple Shura/Rune. De toute façon les meilleurs couples sont toujours les plus improbables ou les plus rares Niark!_

 _Voilà bonne lecture._

 _bisous tartinés_

* * *

Shiryu s'essayait au dessin. Certes ce n'était pas spécialement facile, mais il persévérait. Il était du genre à ne pas abandonner. Et heureusement que son comparse Cygnus avait un sacré coup de crayon pour ce genre d'occupation, sinon le dragon aurait laissé tombé. Et heureusement aussi que Shunrei le regardait de temps à autres quand il retournait en Chine ou quand elle allait au Japon. La présence de la chinoise ne l'encourageait que davantage, ce qui était sensiblement une bonne chose. Car les mauvaises choses qui le perturbaient sont là également. Et cela se résumait qu'à un seul mot… ou nom : Seiya.

Les fois ou le bourricot volant passait pendant que Shiryu s'essayait au dessin, Pégase en profitait pour regarder dans son dos et assez souvent, voire tout le temps, il se ramenait avec un paquet de chips et foutait des miettes grasses sur la feuille sans s'excuser. D'autres fois c'était un café ou du coca, et encore, pour le café renversé, il lui pardonnait, le Dragon trouvait que cela faisait un style « vieux parchemin » et il aimait ça. Et Shunrei adorait. Une fois ce fut un ballon de foot qui avait atterri sur le papier et ce fut un mur qui a subit une colère du dragon assez poussée.

Mais aujourd'hui, Shiryu allait peut être avoir la paix pour son dessin… mais Seiya était là. Et merde…il pensait qu'il s'en était débarrassé pour de bon en lui mentant que Saori était au Japon. Comme quoi Pégase avait des éclairs de lucidité.

Bon après le ballon, les chips, le coca, le café, qu'est ce que Bourricot avait inventé comme connerie pour gâcher le dessin du dragon…

Gros Silence.

Shiryu s'étonna intérieurement : Seiya allait peut être ENFIN rester calme pendant que le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs grattait son crayon sur le rectangle blanc devant lui.

Une minute… puis deux… puis cinq… un Zélos en tutu rose passa (Oh mon dieu quelle vision affreuse !)

Puis soudain…

-OH mon dieu ! s'exclama Seiya, ceci n'avait que pour effet de faire sursauter le dragon.

-Plaît-il ?

-Tu es un Reptilien !

-Mais… de quoi ?

-Les reptiliens existent ! Tu en es la preuve vivante ! je viens de voir un spermatozoïde et un ovule sur ton dessin !

-Bah non c'est juste…

-Au secours ils vont tous nous tuer !

Shiryu resta pantois en voyant son ami pégase courir dans tous les sens, affolé et hurlant « Illuminati ! », puis se tourna vers son « illustration » et se mit à soupirer, à moitié déprimé.

Il avait beau être encouragé… il dessinait si mal que ça pour que Seiya ne reconnaisse pas un Soleil et un arbre ?

Ceci dit, il avait en partie raison… le dragon était un reptile de base, mais tout de même.

* * *

 **Seiya a des éclairs de lucidité... Ou pas. ^^**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et à bientôt pour... Nan jvais pas dire le nom du cryptide, je garde la surprise.. Aie non pas le spam du poney! Ça fait mal, au secours! Seiya non arrête! Maday maday!**


	7. Rencontre grâce à un Violon

**Titre : Rencontre grâce à un Violon.**

 **Contexte : Heu... pas trouvé. très certainement après Lost Canvas mais avant le manga Originel. ou peut être avant Lost Canvas.**

 **Personnages : Sylphide, Silva (Mon OC, ouiiii!)**

 **Genre : Un peu guimauve mais pas guimauve genre... Mu et un paquet de Chamallows Haribo ou Aiolia et Marine.**

 **Pairings : Aucun**

 **Note : Oui j'ai créé mon OC et c'est une spectre. Et pour moi elle est la Meilleure amie de Sylphide (jlaime bien lui), je la décris un peu dans cet OS, et c'est le second subordonné de Minos. Elle pourrait faire partie de la garde rapproché du Griffon.**

 _réponse aux reviews des Guests :  
_

 _Portgasd. Anita : nan mais là ce niveau de dessin est assez bas pour Shiryu, je dis pas qu'il est mauvais mais... il a encore beaucoup à apprendre. (et moi aussi accessoirement), Seiya est débile et naïf, c'est pas une nouveauté voyons, et vu ce qu'il sort des fois... faut pas chercher à comprendre. Quand à Shunrei, je pense qu'elle fera plus que des bons petits plats pour rassurer son dragon si tu vois ce que je veux dire (héhéhé)  
_

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

L'amitié se fait par n'importe quelles circonstances, et c'est le plus fréquemment dans les moments où on s'y attend le moins.

Sylphide venait de rentrer de mission, fatigué et n'ayant qu'une seule envie : aller dans son lit et dormir. Mais c'était sans compter sur ses deux compères Queen et Gordon, suivis de Valentine (qui semblait avoir des sentiments pour lui), qui semblaient souhaiter passer du bon temps en compagnie du Basilic. Mais leur supérieur, Rhadamanthe, surnommé Monosourcil par les mauvaises langes (dont Zélos), avait ordonné de laisser Sylphide tranquille. Au grand désarroi de ces derniers. C'est avec un certain désolément que le sceptre revenu de mission partit vers ses lieux de repos destinés aux proches subordonnés des trois juges. Il croisa au passage Rune qui repartait aussi vite vers la première prison, des dossiers sous le bras. Il souhaitait le saluer mais le regard noir, ou plutôt violet, du Balrog l'en dissuada. Quel sale caractère ce norvégien. Il regarda le procureur s'éloigner tout en haussant un sourcil, Minos lui menait la vie dure, c'était certain, il n'y avait qu'à observer le sourire mutin du Griffon à chaque fois que le Balrog était le sujet des conversations. Le Belge soupira calmement, mais ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par une mélodie qu'il n'avait jamais entendue auparavant, enfin si, mais il n'avait jamais cherché l'origine de cette musique, comme les autres spectres accessoirement. Il doutait que Pharaon était celui qui s'improvisait des solos avec sa lyre, mais le Sphinx était constamment dans la deuxième prison, en conséquent il n'était plus suspecté.

La curiosité envahit Sylphide qui dirigea ses pas vers la source de cette mélodie apaisante et douce. Qui jouait si bien d'un instrument ? Pandore et sa harpe ? non, on dirait… du violon. Oh il n'en savait rien ! il était si peu doué en musique. Mais il savait tout de même reconnaitre un violon d'un piano… en avançant, la musique se sonnait de plus en plus forte à ses oreilles, le basilic y était presque. Il allait enfin avoir les réponses à ses questions.

La porte était fermée et sur cette porte il y avait un petit écriteau « ne pas déranger » inscrit dessus. A croire que ce musicien en herbe détestait être dérangé. C'était également une des raisons pour laquelle les subordonnés des juges ne cherchaient pas à savoir qui était le compositeur de ces mélodies qui envahissaient les couloirs. Sylphide posa la main sur la poignée, hésitant à l'enclencher de peur de faire du bruit qui risquerait de couper brusquement la musique. C'était joli à entendre après tout. Il s'exécuta tout de même, en prenant garde à faire le moins de bruit possible. Il posa un pied dans la pièce… puis le deuxième, puis glissa la tête dans l'ouverture. Pour terminer, il entra complètement dans la chambre, tout en laissant la porte entrouverte, « Au cas où » qu'il se disait mentalement.

La pièce était joliment décorée pour un spectre, il y avait un lit assez grand collé contre le mur droit, avec une lampe et quelques livres sur une petite table juste à côté. Aux pieds du lit, il y avait un tapis sur lequel reposait une table basse couverte par d'autres livres, un téléphone et… une console portable **(1)** ? Sylphide savait que parmi les spectres il y avait des geeks (il pensa notamment à Kalista **(2)** qui aimait les séries), il souffla lentement. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait un énorme tas de coussins tout aussi confortables les uns que les autres, enfin, c'est ce que le Basilic se persuada, ah tiens il y avait également un plaid aussi parmi ces coussins. Non loin il y avait un fauteuil qui s'avérait pouvoir être utilisé comme fauteuil à bascule (non pas les trucs de vieux, d'autres), et à côté il y avait le surplis du musicien sous sa forme totémique. Mais la forme échappa au Belge, qui avait un surplis comme ça ?

Il dirigea maintenant son regard vers la silhouette qui se tenait devant lui, le violoniste, ou plutôt… LA violoniste. Elle avait les yeux fermés, paraissant concentrée dans sa musique. Ses cheveux bleus, ou d'une nuance similaire (le Basilic était trop fatigué pour voir correctement la couleur exacte), ondulés, dansaient dans son dos, avec les volants de ses vêtements. Pour une spectre, elle était très élégante. Ah et elle était pieds nus également ! Un clignement rapide des yeux le ramena à la réalité, il était exténué il devrait aller dormir. Un léger gémissement sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il passait sa main sur une de ses pupilles. Le violon s'arrêta. Et merde !

-Eh bien… s'étonna une voix, c'est bien la première fois qu'on me voit pendant que je joue.

-Désolé, maugréa Sylphide en baillant, j'étais curieux de savoir qui était la personne qui jouait du violon.

-Maintenant vous savez.

Pardon ? « Vous » ? elle le vouvoyait, alors que c'était une collègue ?! elle était bizarre. Le Belge se retourna à nouveau vers le totem du surplis de la violoniste, levant les sourcils avec incertitude.

-Léviathan, répondit la spectre. Je suis Silva du Léviathan, étoile céleste de la fureur.

-Oh… et t'es la subordonnée de qui ?

-Seigneur Minos.

Sylphide se tapa mentalement le crâne avec sa main ! mais oui ! Le second subordonné de Minos était une femme, mais elle était particulièrement discrète et restait souvent à l'écart… Il repensa au Balrog, Rune devait se sentir moins seul à supporter les gamineries de son supérieur.

-Et… c'est pas trop dur avec lui ? tenta le Basilic

Un haussement d'épaules en guise de réponse… d'accord ça voulait tout dire.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas très bavarde, et lui n'avait plus la force de parler et tenait pas très bien sur ses jambes, il voulait se rouler en boule dans son lit !

-Bon bah je vais y aller, hésita Sylphide, je suppose que je dois te déranger.

Une paire d'yeux gris le regarda avec ahurissement. Mais en quoi il la dérangeait ? c'est au moment ou il tourna les talons qu'elle s'empressa de rétorquer, calmement :

-Pas du tout. Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez.

-C'est vrai ? le belge se retourna.

-Du moment que vous ne faites pas de bruit.

D'un mouvement de menton, elle avait désigné le tas de coussins dans le coin pour qu'il s'y loge. A son plus grand plaisir, cet énorme agrément était particulièrement confortable.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent les plus douces pour le Basilic, entre les oreillers de salon qui supportaient son poids, la mélodie du violon du Léviathan et la chaleur donné par le plaid qu'il avait emprunté comme couverture (ça sert à ça un plaid normalement) il s'endormit.

 _Bien plus tard._

-Dis Silva.

-Oui ?

-Pourrais-je revenir te voir jouer ? J'aime beaucoup.

-Je ne vois aucun problème à cela, donc oui.

-Et puis, j'aimerais te connaitre en tant qu'amie.

-C'est envisageable.

L'amitié se construit grâce à n'importe quel moyen, Sylphide et Silva, eux, ont noué leur amitié grâce à un violon.

* * *

 **(1) : Ouais, les spectres sont à la pointe de la technologie 8D qui l'eut cru?!**

 **(2) : OC de Blaskstaff14 que j'avais envie de placer ici discrètement ^^**

 **Tomates? Patates? Autre chose? J'espère que cela vous a plu quand même ^^**

 **Bisous tartinés**

 **Queen'**


	8. Mégalodon

**Titre : Mégalodon**

 **Contexte: Post-Hadès**

 **Personnages : les Marinas et tonton Poséidon**

 **Genre : Humour**

 **Pairings : un bref soupçon de Kanon/Rhadamanthe**

 **Note: troisième OS sur ma série des cryptides. Basé sur de l'inattendu, de l'etourderie et d'une phobie maladive :3**

 **Bonne lecture à vous ^^**

* * *

Poséidon était désespéré. Il essayait en tous points de faire dormir Io de Scylla sans que ce dernier ait des cauchemars. IMPOSSIBLE ! Les autres marinas avaient tous essayé, en vain. Et même Sorrento n'avait pas réussi à l'endormir avec ses mélodies apaisantes.

Le pauvre Marina de Scylla était terrorisé, et sa phobie maladive des requins n'arrangeait pas spécialement les choses. Il avait juste la trouille de se faire dévorer en entier par un squale en furie.

Et le dieu ne pensait pas qu'un de ses généraux avait cette peur là.

Tout de même, avoir peur d'un simple gros poisson pour un subordonné du dieu de la mer, cela faisait tache.

Et c'est seulement après de longues heures de tentatives de calmer et de rassurer Io que celui-ci s'endormit, fatigué par toutes les larmes qui avaient roulées sur ses joues et, au passage, humidifié son oreiller.

Les autres généraux étaient enfin tous soulagés de pouvoir eux aussi trouver leur repos tant mérité.

-On a enfin réussi, clama le dragon des mers avec un soupir fort, enfin apaisé de cette folie.

Les autres acquiescèrent avec un simple murmure ou en hochant nonchalamment la tête.

-Je ne savais pas qu'Io avait peur des requins, fit leur dieu légèrement incrédule.

Les marinas haussèrent tous un sourcil.

-Vous auriez pu voir à quel point il a blanchi quand vous en avez parlé de squales.

-Mais je voulais simplement vous présenter mon requin apprivoisé, se plaignit le dieu.

-Requin ?

-Oui, requin.

-Mais il fait quinze mètres votre animal de compagnie ! C'est pas un requin là, c'est un monstre !

-Et alors ? c'est de dernier Megalodon qui est encore en vie, j'allais pas le laisser mourir !

-Vous auriez pu prévenir avant de l'adopter !

Les marinas avaient raison. Poséidon aurait pu les prévenir qu'il allait sauver la vie du dernier mégalodon en vie avant de l'apprivoiser. Cela leur aurait évité la crise de panique du Marina de Scylla et l'épuisement total de ses généraux. Kanon lui en voudrait pour ça accessoirement, lui qui voulait passer une nuit plus que torride en compagnie de la Wyvern.

Mais ce requin était chou avec ses grands yeux plein d'amour , il ne pouvait pas résister.

* * *

 **Le Mégalodon est un cryptide qui ressemble au grand requin blanc mais d'après ce qui est dit il ferait dans les quinze mètres. Il existe cependant un requin qui fait cette taille. C'est le requin baleine. Mais il mange du plancton du coup il est gentil.**

 **Sinon le mégalodon apprivoisé de Poséidon s'appelle Norbert. Et ce nom à été donné par le dieu. Ouais...**

 ***sifflote tout en allant vers son bunker* à plus tard mes sucrettes j'espère que cela vous a plu ^^**


	9. Ce qui me revient de droit

**Titre : Ce qui me revient de droit**

 **Contexte : Post-Hadès, très certainement**

 **Personnages : Athena et un guest**

 **Genre : pas de genre en particulier**

 **Pairings : aucun**

 **Note : ceci a été écrit sur un coup de tête. Ça m'est venu tout à l'heure pendant que je faisais du vélo**.

 _La réponse aux reviews :_

 _Portgas D Anita : pourtant après cette rencontre, Sylphide et Silva sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde (elle est des Pays-Bas) et oui elle est à plaindre avec Rune. Ils sont patients c'est déjà ça :p_

 _Sa seigneurie Monosourcil? Mais j'approuve ce surnom voyons :D_

 _Autrement tonton Poséidon est siphonné (c'est écrit correctement :))_

 _Nan c'est le requin tigre qui bouffe tout, il ne fait pas de distinction de ce qu'il mange (c'est pour ça qu'il est surnommé "Poubelle des mers")_

 _Blague à part le mégalodon a, selon la communauté scientifique, la morphologie du grand requin blanc... Mais en plus gros._

 _Sinon cette semaine en vadrouille (je suppose) c'était bien?_

 _Nyxiera (j'ai pas reçu de mail qui me prevenait que tu avais posté une review): mais les requins sont tout gentils tout plein (contrairement aux dauphins), faut pas leur faire de mal._

 _Oui c'est un peu court certes mais je n'ai jamais été férue de trucs Megalodon (Megas Longs, vous l'avez? Lol)_

Voilà bonne lecture.

bisous tartinés

* * *

Athena! Tu as beau être la déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre, jamais je te pardonnerai l'affront que tu as osé me faire. Tu as tué la légende, ma légende, mon histoire. Et ce meurtre, tu l'as commis en dérobant ce que j'avais de plus précieux! Cet artefact, tu l'as pris sans demander l'avis à quelqu'un. Même pas ma propre opinion, tu l'as volé, sans aucun remords. Et tu l'as donné à ton soi-disant chevalier le plus dévoué. Non! Cela ne peut pas se passer comme ça.

Perfidie que tu es, déesse! Et égoïste par dessus le marché.

Habituellement j'aurais été clément envers ceux que je châtie. Cependant cette clémence va disparaître, pour laisser place à la haine que je porte envers toi! Cette fois je serais sans pitié! J'écraserai tout ce qui se mettra en travers de mon chemin pour appliquer la sentence que tu mérites. Tu ne possède plus d'excuses! Que la justice, MA justice soit faite. Ce jour-là, tu trouveras la mort, et je récupérerai l'héritage que l'on m'a fait, la confiance que l'on m'avait accordée à l'instant où j'ai posé ma main pour desceller cette arme de sa prison. Ce que tu m'as pris, Athena, tu me le rendra. Et j'utiliserais la force si nécessaire.

 **Rends moi ce qui me revient de droit!**

 **Rends moi Excalibur!**

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé malgré le fait que ce soit ULTRA court. Bon je suppose que vous avez deviné le second perso hein hein hein! Ceci est en mode "fin ouverte" à vous de cogiter les gens (si vous le souhaitez bien entendu)**

 **Bisous tartinés.**

 **Queen'**


	10. Paperasse

**Titre : Paperasse**

 **Contexte : Post-Hadès**

 **Personnages : Shura et Shion**

 **Genre : Un peu guimauve vers la fin.  
**

 **Pairings : mention d'un Shion/Dohko  
**

 **Note : LA SUITE TANT ATTENDUE DE L'OS "Super Smash Bros", Je la réservais pour le 10ème OS du recueil c: Le texte précédent, "Ce qui me revient de droit" Vous a énormément plu d'après vos commentaires, et l'idée ne vous a pas déplu, peut être qu'une fic une vraie arrivera dans les temps à venir. mais rien n'est sur**

 _La réponse aux reviews :_

 _Portgas D Anita : Arthur est en droit de réclamer! tout à fait, c'est tout de même cette épée qui l'a choisi pour réunifier l'Angleterre. mais comment Athena a réuissi à mettre cette arme dans un corps... je préfère ne pas savoir.  
_

 _Une guerre pourrait venir ^^ qui sait, par contre moins sûre que Lancelot soit là._

 _Ah bah du moment que cela t'ai plu ^^_

 _silenceloy_ _: La puissance de ce texte est là, il a beau être court (un peu plus de 200 mots) Mais il reste assez puissant je trouve_

* * *

Il aurait du faire gaffe sur le coup, il savait que Shion était fourbe, mais pas à ce point là. Pas au point de lui infliger ce qui se trouvait en ce moment même face à lui. De la paperasse. Enormément de paperasse qui se dressait sous ses yeux. Shura était peut être bon joueur et acceptait les gages s'il perdait, question d'honneur qu'il disait, cependant… ce gage était particulièrement de mauvais gout. Bah, de toute manière ce sera fait. Avant de commencer ce que le Grand Pope lui avait demandé… euh non… supplié… non toujours pas… forcé ? OH et puis merde !

Bref Shura se devait de trouver une motivation pour débuter avec cette montagne de papiers qui l'attendaient patiemment. Heureusement que Shion lui avait autorisé quelques libertés pour rendre la tache plus agréable, il serait devenu totalement dingue sinon. Le capricorne avait apporté des CD pour avoir un peu de musique. La musique aidait, c'était l'ancien Bélier qui répétait souvent ce genre de choses. Ah, il a le cerveau un peu ramolli le Grand Pope, pas étonnant qu'il radotait. Le Capricorne avait pris des albums de rock, The Doors, The Kinks, Bowie, T-Rex (qui connait ?!), et des compils de Rock, ça s'appelait Rock Line, niveau musique d'ambiance, on ne pouvait pas faire mieux **(1)**.

L'Espagnol avait également prévu de quoi grignoter, il ne savait pas combien de temps cela lui prendrait, autant prévoir gros, du café, bien corsé de préférence, et des clopes. SURTOUT les clopes !

Il était fin prêt à commencer. A accomplir cette tache ardue. Shion lui avait donné quelques conseils pour que tout se déroule pour le mieux, ce à quoi le Capricorne avait répondu : « De toute façon, j'y vais au talent ! » **(2)**

 _Plusieurs heures passèrent :_

Shura était parfaitement concentré dans la paperasse, seulement deux heures s'étaient écoulées, mais pour lui, il avait l'impression que cela durait une éternité. Il avait changé de CD entre-temps, il était passé des Doors à Bowie, avait bu deux cafés, fumé au moins trois cigarettes et avait descendu de moitié un paquet de cookies. Jetant un œil sur la pile de papiers posé à sa droite, il poussa un soupir de dégout et de lassitude : il n'était pas prêt d'avoir fini. Le tas était toujours aussi grand. Et la blancheur des feuilles combinées aux lettres grecques inscrites dessus commençaient à lui piquer les yeux.

-Tu sais que tu peux prendre une pause, haussa une voix.

-Shion ?

-Qui d'autre ? le pape ?

Le Capricorne ronchonna.

-Je ne préfère pas prendre de pause, j'ai bien l'intention de tout finir le plus rapidement possible.

-Tu sais c'est juste un gage.

-M'en fous.

Il se remit au boulot sous le regard à moitié hébété du maitre de Mu, les bêtes à cornes étaient particulièrement têtues, les chèvres en tête.

-Bon Shura je suis venu pour te prévenir que je vais rejoindre les autres chevaliers d'Or à la piscine.

-Sous un temps pareil ?

L'Ibérique n'avait pas levé le nez des papiers pour dire ça.

-Je vais essayer de faire sortir Shaka de son temple **(3)**.

Pas de réponse de la part du Cabri. Shion sorti, laissant le chevalier d'Or à ses occupations, d'autant plus que l'odeur de cigarette était plus qu'épouvantable.

Shura soupira, ils allaient vraiment aller dehors sous une chaleur pareille ? à Quatorze heures ? Mais normalement à cette heure ci on dort en été ! Les espagnols, ceux d'Andalousie en tout cas, vivaient tard le soir et ne sortaient pas l'après-midi. Ils ne sont pas timbrés, EUX ! Shura lui au moins il était au frais.

La suite se déroula sans trop d'encombres et dans le calme, sous la mélodie à la fois énergique et apaisante de Heartache Avenue interprétée par _The Maisonettes_ **(4)**. Il éternua, cligna plusieurs fois à toute vitesse des yeux et se remis au travail comme si de rien n'était.

Seulement vingt-quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le début et Shura en était à la moitié de son gage, la pile avait diminué de moitié. Il s'étira en baillant. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil et ne voulait en aucun cas se reposer, pas avant d'avoir fini. Sur son honneur **Mierda**! Il était reparti, se forçant à rester vigilant à ce qu'il lisait, à ce qu'il écrivait. Shion passait, et lui disait systématiquement qu'il pouvait s'accorder une pause, ce que le Capricorne refusa. Une chèvre peut être particulièrement bornée, et le chevalier d'Or n'exceptait pas à la règle.

Le temps coula tranquillement. Un second jour passa, puis un troisième.

Shion ruminait, Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Shura depuis sa dernière visite dans son bureau qui, depuis quelques temps, était squatté par une chèvre espagnole.

-Tu devrais aller voir, le conseilla Dohko, son meilleur ami, et, son amant soit dit en passant, il a du s'écrouler de fatigue.

-Surement.

Le Grand pope se pressa en allant vers son lieu de travail. Il devait s'en vouloir, il avait été trop loin sur le coup, quoi qu'avec d'autres personnes comme Milo ou Deathmask cela aurait passé, mais avec le Capricorne, lui qui était encore plus buté que Mu, et dans le genre buté, la pelote de laine mauve était particulièrement douée.

La porte était close, et de l'extérieur on pouvait entendre de la musique, du rock… à l'écoute c'était agréable. Mais Shion n'était pas spécialement féru de ce genre de musique, les mélodies Zen de Shaka étaient bien plus audibles à son gout.

L'ancien Bélier ouvrit la porte, avec une boule dans le ventre, si ça se trouve, Shura avait laissé son bordel tel qu'il était avant de partir, et l'odeur de bâton de nicotine n'allait pas partir avant plusieurs jours. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Mais en glissant la tête dans la pièce, Shion écarquilla les yeux. Rien de tout cela : c'était propre et rangé. Toute la paperasse avait disparu pour laisser place à une thermos vide, et un Cabri endormi sur le bureau, la tête enfouie dans les bras, lui servant d'oreiller, bien que ce n'était pas très confortable. L'odeur nauséabonde avait disparu, et la fenêtre était grande ouverte, le vent faisant gentiment balancer les rideaux.

Shion regarda à nouveau le Capricorne… il avait tout fait, et ceci à la perfection. Un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur ses lèvres, il avait beau lui avoir imposé ce gage de mauvais gout, ça l'avait bien arrangé qu'il ait tout fait.

Mais tout de même, Shura était un champion dans le domaine de l'entêtement.

* * *

 **Voici quelques petites infos :**

 **(1) : Les CD Rock Line sont des CD de compilations qui regroupent des morceaux ultra connus du rock des années 70-80, il y a plusieurs volumes (6 je crois) J'ai les deux premiers (enfin ils sont à mes parents). et puis je vois bien Shura écouter ce genre de music.**

 **(2) : Je voulais placer cette phrase xD**

 **(3) : Référence à l'OS "Coup de Soleil"**

 **(4) : Excellent morceau, présent dans le volume 2 des Rock Line ^^**

 **Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu ^^**

 **Bisous tartinés**

 **Queen'**


	11. Aspirateur

**Titre : Aspirteur**

 **Contexte : Post-Hadès, très certainement**

 **Personnages : Camus, Milo, Ciboulette et sa famille (OCS de Blackstaff14 -encore pardon-)  
**

 **Genre : pas de genre en particulier, ah si, du fluffy et du pelucheux (ah ça veut dire la même chose?)  
**

 **Pairings : Camus et Milo voyons  
**

 **Note : Merci à mon père qui m'a raconté cette anecdote de son enfance. sans lui je n'aurais pas écrit ça. et oui j'ai piqué Ciboulette et les autres Hamsters de Black' pour ce drabble (Si tu lis ceci...)**

 _La réponse aux reviews :_

 _Portgas D Anita : les chèvres sont aussi butées que les moutons, surtout quand un des moutons tiens à manger des Chamallows. Il a loupé Shaka en mode Lobster blond mais il s'en fiche.  
_

 _et Oui sur le coup, ça a arrangé Shion._

 _Nyxiera (j'ai pas reçu de mail qui me prevenait que tu avais posté une review, c'est la troisième fois!): Mierda! il fallait que je case ce mot quelque part. ce type est bon joueur, c'est juste que le gage de Shion était particulièrement fourbe, il pensait pas à ce genre de gage. Mais bon Biquette le fait car l'honneur oblige.  
_

 _Mu est une pelote de laine mauve, Kiki est une pelote de laine orange en taille réduite et Shion est une pelote de laine verte en taille XL. Voilà je viens de résumer la Famille pelote de laine :'D_

* * *

Une chose que Camus adorait c'était faire mumuse avec Ciboulette, son hamster. Des fois il laissait le petit animal se balader dans le temple, dans la chambre, au grand dam de son scorpion adoré. Souvent Salsifi, suivi de Bonbon, Chips et Cornflakes, rejoignait Ciboulette dans ses jeux. Bawais, Salsifi et Ciboulette étaient les parents des trois autres rongeurs, c'était choupinounet à voir. Les observer jouer dans la cage ou carrément sur les coussins du canapé bleu-vert tu temple du Verseau étaient plus que divertissant.

Le plus hilarant était surtout de les voir jouer avec une petite balle en mousse que le français avait acheté pour Ciboulette (Camus est complètement gaga de son hamster) , et quand les autres rejoignaient l'aînée pour jouer, la table sur laquelle étaient posés les animaux devenait un magnifique terrain de foot pour rongeurs.

Et depuis peu Milo avait inventé un truc avec les hamsters. Quand les amants avaient fini de manger et qu'il restait des miettes de pain sur la table, ce qui arrivait assez fréquemment, le scorpion sortait les hamsters de leur cage et les posait sur la table.

« Faites vous plaisir… » Lançait-il aux rongeurs pendant que ces derniers dévoraient les miettes.

Camus, malgré sa réticence au début, avait finalement trouvé cela rigolo.

C'était divertissant de voir des aspirateurs de table naturels.

* * *

 ***Sifflote* Bon bah, à plus tard mes sucrettes.**

 **bisous tartinés.**


	12. Mégaconda

**Titre : Mégaconda**

 **Contexte : Post-Hadès.**

 **Personnages : Aldébaran et Shina**

 **Genre : une grosse mièvrerie.**

 **Pairings : Aldébaran et Shina**

 **Note : quatrième texte sur les cryptides :3 cette fois ci on s'attaque à une bestiole qui, selon moi, pourrait fortement exister. J'en suis persuadée.**

 _La réponse aux reviews :_

 _Portgas D Anita : Camus là il fond, littéralement devant la mignonnité des hamsters en mode nettoyage de table. Je pense que ses deux anciens élèves craqueraient aussi_

* * *

« Au fait c'est comment l'Amazonie ? »

Aldébaran arqua un sourcil à la question de Shina. Le Saint d'Argent aimait bien lui poser des questions sur son pays natal, le Brésil, et souvent, le colosse y répondait avec joie, lui racontant comment il vivait là bas, ses souvenirs d'enfance qu'il eu avant de suivre sa formation. La dernière fois qu'il avait conté les joies de son enfance et ses terres d'origine, c'était pour parler du carnaval de Rio, un souvenir particulièrement jouissif à raconter.

Le chevalier de deux mètres s'installa en tailleur sur le canapé, l'Italienne à ses côtés et commença à narrer ce qu'était ce trésor d'Amérique du Sud.

« Eh bien l'Amazonie c'est grand, immense. Les arbres sont hauts et très feuillus, mais ce n'est pas sombre pour autant, bien au contraire. On peut voir les rayons du soleil qui percent dans des feuillages, donnant des couleurs apaisantes quand on s'y balade. »

Les yeux du Taureau brillaient, conter des histoires ou des anecdotes était une de ses passions.

«L'Amazonie est comme un havre de paix ou une oasis, quand on se balade là bas, on est détendu, apaisé par la lumière douce et les grouillements de la nature, c'est un total opposé au carnaval de Rio. »

Sa bien aimée l'écoutait sans broncher et sans quitter Aldébaran des yeux, qu'est ce qu'il était beau quand il racontait, la voix du chevalier d'or changea de ton, devenant plus grave.

-Mais il faut être prudent, l'Amazonie regorge de créatures assez dangereuses.

-C'est vrai ? osa le serpentaire en se redressant.

-Bien sûr, il y a pas mal de prédateurs dans cette jungle. Jaguars, pythons, crocodiles, mégacondas.

Shina sursauta légèrement.

-Des mégacondas ?

-Oui, des anacondas mais en plus grand. Ils feraient pas loin de quinze mètres.

-Et… c'est… dangereux ?

-Euh oui… crois moi tu te retrouves face à un truc comme ça tu as peur.

L'Italienne pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Et toi, tu aurais peur?

Le brésilien se gratta le crâne, rossissant légèrement des pomettes.

-Je pense. C'est tout de même un anaconda en taille XXL.

La jeune femme devint livide. C'était possible ça, de faire peur au taureau ? elle se rapprocha de lui, toute tremblante. Le regard d'Aldébaran s'adoucit en la voyant et la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

-Mais je surpasserais cette peur pour te protéger.

Les joues du Chevalier d'Argent prirent une teinte cramoisie et elle se blottit contre son amant, se laissant bercer par les bras forts et protecteurs du gardien du second temple. Elle ferma les yeux, ravie et rassurée.

Aldébaran, en plus d'être un grand conteur, avait un cœur d'or, comme son armure. Ces gros serpents ne pourraient rien faire contre lui.

* * *

 **Je pense qu'écrire sur le mégaconda sans parler de notre ami taureau aurait été difficile... Et vache.**

 **Oh et je deviens une vraie guimauve. Fin bon, j'espère que cela vous a plus**

 **Bisous tartinés.**

 **Queen'**


	13. Furie

**Titre : Furie**

 **Contexte : Post-Hadès.**

 **Personnages : Rhadamanthe, Silva (Mon OC) et Zélos  
**

 **Genre : Aucun en particulier. Ah si c'est un chouia violent, désolée.  
**

 **Pairings : Rhadamanthe et Kanon  
**

 **Note : Texte à nouveau sur mon OC, montrant une autre part de sa personnalité, texte assez long, mais sur le coup j'étais inspirée ^^**

* * *

La vie avait reprit le court normal depuis la résurrection d'Hadès et de ses spectres, ceux-ci festoyaient pour se retrouver les uns les autres, malgré certains qui étaient quelques peu coincés. Et ils avaient ENFIN fait la paix avec Athena, et celui qui avait permis cette paix n'était d'autre que le plus bourru des spectres, Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern. Cette wyvern monosourcillée avait trouvé le moyen de tomber amoureux de son plus grand rival, Kanon des Gémeaux, et c'était réciproque.

Puis la routine arriva. Les hommes d'Hadès avaient retrouvé leurs habitudes quotidiennes, ceci sous le regard bienveillant et parfois paternel de leur dieu. Et les discussions entre les spectres étaient des plus chatoyantes. Et depuis l déclaration de Rhadamanthe à Kanon (qui consistait à un roulage de pelle monumentale et mémorable, surtout pour les amants) l'amour fusait de part en part aux enfers, les couples se formaient, les dieux appréciaient cette situation, pourvu que ça durent qu'ils se disaient.

Bref, tout allait tout le mieux aux Enfers.

Ou presque… car un beau matin...

-AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh !

Le réveil des spectres fut… brutal.

Des pas agressifs, un cosmos à peu près pareil, oh cela sentait le roussi.

Rhadamanthe bailla bruyamment et s'assit sur son lit, qui hurlait de si bon matin? lui qui ne supportait pas d'être réveillé de cette manière là. Minos s'en souvient, il avait passé un sale quart d'heure ce jour-là. Bref ce n'est pas cette personne qui allait hurler de colère, mais la Wyvern. Les Anglais n'étaient pas du matin, en tout cas pas lui.

C'est donc un juge en t-shirt/caleçon (d'habitude il dort nu, et le plus souvent avec un Dragon des mers –ou un gémeau comme vous voulez- entre ses cuisses) et en… mules (oui il met des mules, pour une tête de mule comme lui) qui sortit de la chambre pour voir l'origine de la colère. Il vit une silhouette féminine à la chevelure bleu-gris (approximativement) passer à toute vitesse devant lui, élégamment habillée, malgré le fait que la tenue était semblable à une tenue de baroudeur, ou de voleur, et particulièrement énervée, grommelant ses mots en néerlandais dans ses lèvres, elle avait le poing droit serré et sa main gauche tenait un instrument brisé.

-Tatata ! on le bouge plus jeune fille ! s'exclama t'il à l'attention de la spectre qui venait de lui passer sous le nez (littéralement) qui s'arrêta net en entendant ces paroles.

La concernée se retourna, ses yeux gris perle étaient plus que perçants.

-Quoi ? grogna cette dernière.

-Bon alors déjà on dit bonjour.

-'Jour.

-D'autre part, c'est quoi tout ce boucan dès le matin ? il y a des gens qui souhaitent dormir, dont moi. De plus je suis invité chez les chevaliers d'or, je dois être au top pour Kanon.

-Je me fiche de votre libido seigneur Rhadamanthe.

-J'exige des explications, Silva du Léviathan.

Grand silence pesant entre le juge et la spectre. En guise de réponse, la jeune femme lui tendit son poing droit qu'elle se contenta de desserrer, découvrant un papier rose.

-Il faut le lire, expliqua le Léviathan quand le supérieur prit la boulette froissée.

Rhadamanthe déplia le petit papier rose (quelle couleur atroce), c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il remarqua l'instrument de musique cassé que tenait Silva, un violon. Un Violon ? il haussa les épaules et se mit à lire le papier rose. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, c'était mal écrit. Allez courage, ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment. En tout point cela ressemblait à un poème. Mais très mal écrit, et particulièrement osé de surcroit. Mais bon sang qui avait écrit ces choses ? Il n'y avait même pas le nom, juste une lettre… un « Z » ? noooon ? ça ne pouvait pas être…

Toussotant de manière parfaitement pas aristocrate, faisant tiquer Silva, la Wyvern froissa de manière définitive le papier rose, la jeune femme était toujours face à lui, les yeux emplis de fureur.

-Silva, commença-t-il, je comprends ta colère, mais tout de même c'est juste une lettre.

-Ah oui? Et mon violon brisé ? Qu'est ce que j'en fais ?

Son ton était vraiment violent.

-C'est ton violon ?

-Evidement.

Rhadamanthe ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que cet instrument à cordes venait faire dans la discussion? Il tenta de s'expliquer.

-Eh bien…

Il fut interrompu par une silhouette difforme qui venait de débarquer de nulle part.

-Seigneur Rhadamanthe Bonjour, bien le bonjour chère Silva, énonçait la voix.

Le juge se fit à fixer le nouvel arrivant, Zélos du Crapaud, que personne n'aimait (en même temps ce type le méritait assez souvent, la dernière fois il avait foutu des miettes dans la bibliothèque alors que Rune était là, et même du gras sur certains livres rares, on avait du envoyer le Balrog au sanctuaire d'Athena pendant quelques temps pour qu'il se repose car il commençait à hyperventiler... et ça faisait trois semaines qu'il était là bas, mais que faisait-il? Il draguait? Non, ce n'était pas son genre.), puis Silva. Et la colère de la spectre avait augmenté d'un niveau.

\- Comment allez-vous ? continua le crapaud sur un ton limite mielleux, ce qui était, en général, un mauvais signe.

Le Léviathan grogna en néerlandais, la wyvern, elle, haussa simplement les épaules.

-Il y a mieux comme journée. Répondit le juge.

-Et vous Silva ? ajouta Zelos qui s'était redressé. Avez-vous apprécié le petit cadeau que je vous ai fait ?

Cadeau ? c'était quoi cette histoire ? mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là avec sa main ? Il n'allait quand même pas…

CLAC !

Eh ben si.

Silva tiqua à nouveau.

-ZELOS DU CRAPAUD ! hurla-t-elle. Comment osez vous ?!

Elle empoigna le dénommé par la peau de la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur derrière elle !

-On se calme ! tenta le juge, mais le regard meurtrier (c'est l'impression qu'il eut à cet instant) de Silva le calma direct.

Zélos avait mal (et tant mieux) il avait du mal à respirer et les ongles gris (le vernis c'est la vie) de Silva se plantaient dans sa peau grasse et répugnante.

-Vous êtes pire que ce que je n'imaginais ! Cadeau… CADEAU ?! Vous vous fichez de moi ?! Tonna-t-elle

Le juge cligna rapidement des yeux.

-Vos petits mots doux n'ont même pas lieu d'exister ! comment osez vous vous comporter de cette manière en ma présence ?! surtout après ce que vous venez de faire ?!

Minute papillon… euh minute Myu… il avait fait quoi encore là le batracien ? la wyvern regarda à nouveau le Léviathan qui lui tournait le dos et le violon brisé. Zelos n'aurait pas.

-Vous osez m'envoyer des mots obscènes! J'ai une sainte horreur des pervers dans votre genre ! Et déposer votre linge sale dans ma chambre en laissant une demande de le laver n'était pas la meilleur des choses ! Je ne suis pas votre bonne !

Le crapaud la regardait, effrayé, le juge, lui, se retenait de vomir.

-Vous avez, en plus de cela, brisé mon violon en voulant déposer ce petit mot futile !

Rhadamanthe tressaillit, ceci expliquait cela.

-VOUS SAVEZ COMBIEN COUTE UN INSTRUMENT COMME CELUI LA ?! TRES CHER ! J'y avais placé une grande partie de mes économies pour me le payer ! C'est toute une passion qui s'écroule à présent à cause de vous !

La voix de Silva avait augmenté de plusieurs décibels, réveillant plusieurs spectres aux alentours.

-Et vous vous permettez de me demander sur un ton mielleux, tout cela en posant vos mains peu ragoutantes sur une partie de mon corps qui attire les hommes ?!

Un bref hochement de la tête en guise de réponse. Le cosmos de Silva était sur le point d'exploser, l'Anglais recula.

-Pauvre abruti, je vais vous tuer ! Mais je vais d'abord vous éviscérer ! On va voir si vous êtes aussi avarié dans votre corps qu'à l'extérieur !

Oh mon dieu ça allait être violent.

-Minoooos ! hurla Rhadamanthe à la recherche du griffon.

 _Bien plus tard, au Sanctuaire._

Les assiettes étaient mises, les plats étaient presque prêts (merci Camus de leur avoir prêté son savoir culinaire.), tout le monde était là, même Rune.

-Kanon, tu sais quand arrivera ton amant ? demanda l'ancien bélier, il en met du temps.

-Il aurait du me prévenir qu'il serait en retard.

L'amant en question arriva pile à cet instant, et il était aussi pâle que les cheveux du Balrog.

-Désolé, j'ai eu un petit contre temps, souffla-t-il

L'Ex-Marina s'approcha de la wyvern, inquiet.

-Ça ne va pas poupougne ? tu es tout blanc. Que s'est-il passé ?

-La journée fut… violente.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Rhadamanthe leva ses orbites dorées vers Rune.

-Rune, tu savais que ta collègue était encore plus violente que toi quand elle est énervée ? et quand je dis énervée ce n'est pas de la petite colère.

-Euh non, répondit le concerné, pourquoi ?

Soupir de soulagement, elle n'était pas là, sur ordre de sa Majesté, elle avait également eu droit à des vacances, et la Wyvern fut soulagé de la savoir arpenter les rues d'Athenes pour se détendre, elle l'aurait empêché de raconter ce qui s'est passé ce matin aux Enfers… probablement en lui réservant le même sort qu'elle avait prévu à Zélos.

Maintenant il savait pourquoi elle était l'étoile céleste de la fureur.

-Au fait, c'est possible qu'on se cotise tous ensemble ? ce serait pour acheter un violon.

* * *

 **Oui, Silva est... violente... Zélos le méritait de toute manière. Moralité: méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort.**

 **Sinon une petite explication sur la manière dont il s'y est pris ce ne serait pas de refus : il avait son linge sale qu'il devait laver. Mais il est passé dans la chambre de Silva pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche. Il voulait lui déclarer sa flamme via un genre de poème (tout ça à cause du fait qu'elle avait de belles jambes.), mais vu qu'elle était pas là, il a déposé le papier sur la table basse. Mais il a vu l'etui à violon posé sur l'armoire (avec l'instrument à l'intérieur) et, curieux, voulait tout savoir sur elle. Quand il a sorti le violon il a souhaité essayé, mais il l'a cassé. Il a pris peur et s'est barré... En oubliant son linge sale.**  
 **Plus con que lui ya pas.**

 **voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu.**

 **Bisous tartinés**

 **Queen'**


	14. Dobhar-chù

**Titre : Dobhar-Chù**

 **Contexte : Post-Hadès.**

 **Personnages : Isaac, Hyoga, Camus  
**

 **Genre : du général, par contre la fin risque de vous choquer... préparez vous au pire.  
**

 **Pairings : Aucun**

 **Note : Cinquième texte sur les cryptides :3 cette fois ci on s'attaque à une nouvelle bestiole dont la description est assez choquante pour les amoureux des loutres.  
**

 _La réponse aux reviews :_

 _Portgas D Anita : Aldébaran a eu un développement pas top dans le kurumanga selon moi. ce qui est absolument dommage car Aldébaran est un bon personnage. Son duo avec Shina est cool à mon sens.  
_

 _Quand à Zelos... bahhh... c'est Zelos. Bien fait pour lui! mais le pire est la façon dont il s'y est pris pour mettre le foutoir dans la chambre de Silva._

Allez, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

-C'est vraiment possible ça ?

-Gné ?

Hyoga quitta les yeux de son magazine pour fixer le regard abasourdi de son ancien camarade, Isaac, qui, lui, avait le nez plongé dans un livre passionnant sur des… des… raaah, il n'arrivait pas à lire, c'était écrit en finlandais.

-Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

Le kraken haussa la tête, puis le livre.

-Nan mais Isaac, je ne comprends pas le finlandais. Dis moi c'est sur quoi ce sera plus simple.

A ces mots, leur maitre, ou plutôt, ancien maitre, Camus, débarqua dans le salon de son temple, temple que ses deux ex-disciples adoraient squatter, avec un plateau dans les mains sur lequel était posé trois tasses et une théière. Les trois hommes, depuis leur retour à la vie, adoraient discuter de tout et de rien autour d'un bon thé bien chaud. Ça caillait dans le onzième temple mine de rien, même si les deux chevaliers et le marina étaient habitués.

-Eh bien, de quoi vous parlez ? demanda le verseau.

Les deux concernés tournèrent la tête.

-Eh bien, commença le général de Poséidon, je suis en pleine lecture sur un livre qui concerne les cryptides. Et je ne pensais pas qu'un cryptide de ce genre pouvait exister.

Le bronze et le golds se regardèrent, pantois.

-Franchement, c'est triste à lire

-Mais Isaac, de quoi tu parles ? s'impatienta le blond.

-Des Dobhar-chù.

Grand silence, comblé par le bruit du plateau que le maitre des lieux déposait sur la table avant de prendre place enfin sur une chaise.

-Au risque de passer pour un inculte, annonça le verseau, qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ce sont des loutres tueuses géantes.

De nouveau grand silence, le verseau commençait à blanchir de même que le kraken. Le cygne par contre leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Mais les loutres sont censées être des animaux absolument mignons, fit Camus, légèrement choqué.

-Je suis d'accord, ajouta Isaac sur le même ton, au même titre que les pandas et les chatons.

-Et Ciboulette, grogna son ancien maitre, n'oublies pas Ciboulette.

Nouveau blanc… depuis un moment Hyoga ne disait plus rien et se contentait de feuilleter son magazine.

-Bah alors Hyoga, tu ne dis plus rien ?

-Tu es aussi choqué que nous ? osa son ancien camarade.

Le russe leva doucement la tête en direction de ses deux compagnons de discussion, puis hocha les épaules.

-Du tout.

-Mais des loutres qui tuent, ça ne te choque pas ?

-Non.

Le finlandais et le français se regardèrent à nouveau, mais comment Hyoga pouvait ne pas être choqué de ça, les loutres c'était mignon pas vrai ?

Le cygne soupira d'agacement.

-Les loutres qui sont mignonnes n'est qu'une légende, je ne vois pas en quoi violer puis tuer un bébé phoque est adorable comme tout (1), lâcha le blond le plus naturellement du monde.

Le marina et le Saint du verseau devinrent encore plus blanc que la neige pendant que Hyoga retourna à la lecture de son magazine. Il n'y a pas photo, les moto c'est mieux que les loutres (2).

* * *

 **(1) Je ne plaisante pas! Une étude scientifique a été faite sur ça. Les loutres marines, quand elles s'accouplent, sont particulièrement violentes, ceci a causé environ 11% de loutres entre 2000 et 2003. du coup il y a de moins en moins de femelles. et les bébé phoques font objets de joujou bizarres pour les loutres mâles...  
**

 **Plus d'informations ici : .fr/story/79630/dauphin-loutre-pingouin**

 **(2) Je rêve de conduire une moto voilà.**

 **Bon voilà, *part se cacher* désolée de vous avoir choqués. mais je pense qu'il faut éviter de rester un peu dans le monde des licornes et dire que certains animaux sont absolument cools ou choupi-kawai, les loutres sont un bon exemple... le pire reste les dauphins.**

 **Bien entendu le texte n'est pas là pour dire que les loutres sont les fruits du diable. loin de là. C'est juste qu'en lisant cet article, j'ai réussi à créer un lien avec le Dobhar-chù qui est décrit comme étant une loutre tueuse géante selon les Irlandais.**

 **néanmoins j'espère que cela vous a plu.**

 **Bisous tartinés**

 **Queen'**


	15. Ballon pas rond

**Titre: Ballon pas rond**

 **Contexte: Post-Hadès**

 **Personnages :Camus, Rhadamanthe, Moses**

 **Genre: Humour et un peu sportif.**

 **Pairings: aucun**

 **Note: ceci a été écrit après ce qui est passé à la télévision hier soir sur France 2. Et vu qu'il y avait la même chose (à peu près) il y a une semaine. Et je me sentais obligée de mettre Moses dedans! Parler de ça sans ce chevalier d'argent (que j'aime beaucoup) cela aurait été impardonnable.**

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

 _Portgas D Anita: l'art et la manière de decridibiliser la loutre en une seule phrase :D comme quoi les animaux ont une face sombre. J'ai pas vu le film mais uniquement la bande annonce. Et je sais que dans cette bande annonce, on voit Hyoga sur une moto. Voilà_

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Deux hommes se regardaient en chien de faïence depuis plusieurs minutes. Camus et Rhadamanthe se fixaient les yeux dans les yeux, le regard doré de la wyvern contre celui bleuté du verseau. La tension régnait entre eux et personne n'osait vraiment s'interposer. Et les autres chevaliers d'Or espéraient vraiment que cela ne dégénère pas. Ils croisaient des doigts ou touchaient du bois en priant leur divinité. Mais bon étant donné que c'était Saori qui les fréquentait plus souvent qu'Athéna, ils pouvaient s'attendre au pire.

Mais cela faisait quelques jours, précisément une semaine, que le français et l'Anglais se dévisageaient méchamment. Tout cela était complété par un énorme silence plombant la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Avec le temps certains avaient trouvé la situation avec amusement, Kanon -pour ne citer que lui- ou encore Deathmask, avaient appelé ça une baston de regard. C'était assez cocasse quand on y pensait.

Par contre une question taraudait les golds, ainsi que les subordonnés de la wyvern : c'était quoi la raison de ce duel d'observation intensif ? ils n'en n'avaient aucune idée. Et le pire dans tout ça était le fait que, de base, Camus et Rhadamanthe s'entendaient assez bien.

Ce fut le Gold saint de Glace qui, finalement, et sous un soulagement immense, brisa le silence.

« Un partout. Nous sommes quittes cette fois ! (1)

-Tsé, le monosourcillé avait esquissé un rictus, la prochaine fois ce sera surement dans un mois, pendant la coupe du monde.

-Faut voir la composition des groupes. Peut-être que nos équipes seront dans le même groupe.

-Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous nous affronteront très certainement lors des éliminatoires. Et dans ce cas, attends toi à que le XV de la Rose vous fasse mordre la pelouse. »

Le XV de la Rose ? mais de quoi ils parlaient ? c'était quoi ce nom ?

« Peut être que nous vous battrons.

-Probablement. Mais compte pas sur moi pour pleurer sur la défaite de la France.

-Je te retourne le même commentaire. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main en s'ajoutant « Au prochain Crunch.». Oh mais c'était quoi le sujet de leur conversation Bowdel ?! Et "Crunch"?! Ça voulait dire quoi? C'est une marque de céréales au chocolat qui croustillait énormément certes, mais là...

C'est à cet instant que Moses de la baleine blanche entra dans la pièce, un dossier dans le bras droit, saluant poliment les individus présents. Un rapport qu'il devait rendre à Shion. Il regarda avec étonnement le français et l'anglais.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda le Silver Saint aux autres.

-Ils parlent de « Crunch », répondit le Scorpion, nous on ne comprend rien.

-T'y comprends quelque chose toi ?

Le colosse –Moses est très grand (2)- se gratta la joue avec son index, son esprit tilta après quelques secondes de réflexion!

« Ah mais oui ! Le « Crunch » c'est un mot courant dans le rugby !

-Gné ? une bonne dizaine de paire d'yeux fixaient la Baleine Blanche avec surprise.

-Traduisez ça par un France/Angleterre.

Les deux concernés détournèrent le regard vers le Silver saint alors que tous les autres poussèrent un « Aaaahhhhhh ! » montrant qu'ils avaient compris.

Oh merde. La tension avait monté d'un ton maintenant. Le juge et le verseau fixaient la baleine, les sourcils froncés… qui ne fut nullement impressionné par ces regards. Il les regardait en ayant arqué un sourcil. Un sourire à la limite du sadique se dessinait sur son visage de borgne.

« La coupe du monde c'est pour bientôt pas vrai ? lâcha Moses.

-Dans à peu près un mois, lancèrent les deux autres. »

Le sourire se fit plus grand et il mima un geste de décapitation avec son pouce en grimaçant. Camus et Rhadamanthe tressaillirent.

« Ka mate (3) ! lança le Néo-Zélandais (4), Les Blacks vont vous démolir ! »

Le Verseau et la wyvern pâlirent, et ce sous le regard bouche bée de tous les golds –Shion compris dans le lot- et des quatre spectres qui étaient là, impressionnés qu'un Silver saint ait calmé à la fois un Chevalier d'Or et l'un des trois juges des enfers.

Bah wais. S'il y a bien une chose avec laquelle Moses ne plaisantait pas c'était bien le rugby. Les All Black étaient les meilleurs après tout.

Mais maintenant une nouvelle question se posait : avait-il du sang maori dans les veines ?

* * *

 **(1): l'Angleterre a gagné le premier match, la France a pris sa revanche.**

 **(2): j'ai été vérifier, il est aussi grand qu'Aldébaran.**

 **(3): parole du Haka Néo-Zélandais, ces mots signifient "c'est la mort!"**

 **(4): là aussi j'ai été vérifier.**

 **Voilà petit texte sur le sport... Qui change du foot! Merci là encore mon papoune de préférer le rugby au foot. (les rugbymen au moins ils sont bien bâtis)**

 **En espérant que cela vous a plu.**

 **Bisous tartinés**

 **Queen'**


	16. Fichue pluie!

**Titre: Fichue pluie!  
**

 **Contexte: Pré Asgard  
**

 **Personnages : Bud  
**

 **Genre: Impro totale, un peu triste aussi.  
**

 **Pairings: aucun**

 **Note: premier texte sur les God warriors d'Asgard, je m'attaque à Bud qui doit être celui que je préfère :3 j'aime les gros chats de toute façon.  
**

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

 _Portgas D Anita: Evidemment le France/Angleterre - Rhada et Camus. j'aurais pu mettre Misty mais deux contre un c'est déloyal :') remarque, il me semble que Jamian du Corbeau est anglais... du coup...  
_

 _Crunch, les céréales :') avant d'être un mot de rugby ^^ (ce mot, désigne l'un des grands matchs classiques du rugby -comme le classico PSG/Marseille au foot-)_

 _Nyxiera : Ouais 4 chapitres, mais la cadence va ralentir quand je retournerais sur les bancs de la fac. Silva faut pas la mettre en colère, car en général c'est une colère particulièrement violente qu'elle exprime. Mais personne n'aime Zélos 8D il n'a que ce qu'il mérite!_

 _Le chapitre sur le rugby... je ne pouvais pas le faire sans inclure notre Néo-Zélandais, Moses, qui peut se vanter d'avoir une excellente équipe ^^ parce que sinon le reste. je comprends tout à fait que tu ne connaisses rien en sport, la culture sportive est assez... bordélique à mon sens, avec les règles de hors-jeu et tout tu t'y perd - . Wiiii les hamsters c'est trop chou_

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Bud détestait la pluie. Cela souillait la neige et la rendait aussi gluante que de la boue. Ça mouillait les pieds et si elle était assez fine, elle te donnait la mauvaise sensation qu'elle te pénétrait dans la peau jusqu'aux os. Brr, quel ressenti désagréable !

Que des inconvénients cette pluie ! Alors durant les journées pluvieuses, il restait chez lui, dans la maison de ses parents adoptifs, enfoui dans une immense couverture sur son canapé, un coussin dans son dos, un bol de lait chocolaté chaud dans les mains, fixant le maigre feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

Oh allez, il était un peu de mauvaise foi, mais si Bud avait trouvé un avantage à un temps particulièrement dégueulasse c'était bien de pouvoir profiter du peu de confort de sa maison d'adoption tout cela en sirotant un breuvage chaud. Un félin ne sort pas en temps de pluie. Ils n'aiment pas ça. Portant à ses lèvres le bol encore chaud, l'Asgardien savoura le breuvage légèrement sucré tout en ayant clos ses paupières, une pensée vint toucher son cerveau : dans ces moments là il ressemblait à un gamin qui était malade et qu'on souhaiterait le dorloter pour rien au monde… Ah mais merde mais c'était le cas en fait pour Bud… à peu près.

Ses prunelles rubis se dévoilèrent, puis elles se mirent à fixer une cheville bandée par un pansement et calée par une petite planche de bois qui servait probablement d'atèle.

Encore un désavantage pour un temps maussade où l'eau tombait en cascade depuis des nuages noirs : cela rendait le sol glissant et les entorses étaient fréquentes. Bud en a fait les frais il y a quelques jours. Oh décidément il haïssait la pluie !

Le tigre de l'ombre se mit à soupirer. Son regard s'attrista. Être dans un cocon de chaleur était le seul point positif… quoique… quelque chose manquait pour Bud. Il ressentait comme un vide, un trou béant dans son coeur. Ce moment aurait pu être parfait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Si seulement il était là… son frère… son jumeau… Syd… ce moment là, il l'aurait apprécié à sa juste valeur.

Fichue pluie !

* * *

 **Les histoires de jumeaux sont toujours les meilleures y'a qu'à regarder Devil May cry pour comprendre!**

 **j'espère que cela vous a plu.**

 **Bisous tartinés.**


	17. La spéciale chèvre

**Bonyour mes sucrettes :3 Voilà un Chapitre spécial que je vais faire quand j'en ai envie : une série de 4-5 drabbles voire plus sur un seul personnage :3 et j'attaque cette spéciale avec Shura, ou la biquette.  
**

 **Enjoy :3**

 _La réponse aux reviews :_

 _Portgas D Anita : On reparle de Dante et Vergil dans Devil May Cry? eux c'est encore plus abracadabrant. Moi j'aime bien la pluie :3 mais que quand c'est l'été. Je suis d'accord pour l'arc Sanctuaire et Hadès, pour Asgard un peu moins :3  
_

 _Nyxiera_ _: Oui là Bud est l'homme le plus malheureux du monde :/ le pauvre  
_

* * *

 **Jacassement.**

Ce que Shura n'appréciait pas, c'était quand rien n'allait quand il faisait quelque chose. Ce qui l'insupportait aussi, c'était d'être dérangé quand il faisait cette chose. Mais ce qui le mettait hors de lui, c'était quand ces deux conditions étaient réunies à la fois. Et c'était dans ces instants là qu'il était le plus concentré dans ses travaux, à savoir le bricolage. Et c'était en général pendant qu'il bricolait et qu'il était le plus concentré que les autres Ors, cette bande de faux frères, imaginaient les plans les plus farfelus les uns que les autres pour que le Capricorne s'énerve… car l'entendre jacasser en espagnol était vraiment jouissif à entendre tellement la chose était hilarante.

...

 **Sang maudit.** _(1)_ **  
**

Ses mains commençaient à noircir, les doigts devenaient crochus, son crâne lui tirait affreusement, son regard devenait sombre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus qu'en noir et blanc autour de lui, seul le rouge persistait. Son armure, trônant en face de lui, émettait un cosmos affolé. Effrayée par le spectacle d'horreur qui s'offrait devant elle, Capricorne avait averti Shion. Des arabesques se dessinaient sur la peau de son porteur qui ne les vit pas avant de s'admirer devant la glace de sa salle de bain. Une vision angoissante se fit ressentir : des cornes qui avaient émergé de ses cheveux, la peau qui commençait à s'assombrir, contrastant avec les arabesques noires qui s'étaient dessinées auparavant. Un des yeux avait changé, au point de rougir comme le sang et faire disparaitre tout ce qui composait un œil normal. La voix du Grand pope se fit entendre. Mais frappé par l'inquiétude, Shura savait qu'il ne devait pas rester ici, il devait fuir le sanctuaire… et ne plus y revenir… car maintenant une seule pensée avait envahie son cerveau : celle de voir le sang couler.

Le plus juste des chevaliers était devenu le pire des démons.

...

 **Excalibur dans le vent.**

Depuis quelques temps, les Chevaliers d'or s'étaient mis aux jeux vidéo, tout le monde avait trouvé son genre. Angelo adorait les jeux de bastons, Aphrodite et les Gemini brothers s'étaient adonnés aux jeux de plateformes, Milo c'était les jeux de sports. quand à Shura, c'était soit les Beat Them All (Car la majorité des personnages jouables dans ce genre de jeux avaient tous des énormes épées _(2)_ ) soit les tactical RPG. Et sur conseil direct de Rune, qui tenait ça de sa collègue directe que le Capricorne n'avait jamais rencontré _(3)_. Il avait essayé la série des Fire Emblem. Il était plutôt content de voir qu'Excalibur était mentionné dans cette série et que c'était une arme puissante _(4)_. Il le fut moins quand il apprit qu'Excalibur était en fait un tome de magie de vent. Oui, une épée changée en livre, ça faisait bizarre.

...

 **Réincarnation**

Shura aimait beaucoup les chats. Ces boules de poils étaient calmes, pas trop envahissantes, à la fois indépendantes et à la fois présentes, propres, adorables quand ils étaient petits. Sérieusement qui n'a jamais craqué sur un chaton ?

La meilleure chose au monde quoi. Si le capricorne devait se réincarner en quelque chose, ce serait en chat dans une bonne famille. Dormir vingt heures sur vingt-quatre dans un coussin au coin du feu l'hiver, c'était quelque chose de plaisant. Et les chats avaient un pelage doux. Et cela aurait pour effet de rabattre le caquet aux mauvaises langues qui souhaitent que Shura se réincarne en chèvre.

...

 **Cuisine.**

Le Capricorne était un véritable cordon bleu. Il adorait cuisiner. Des petits amuses-bouches de l'apéro aux bons desserts en passant pas les plats typiques de son Espagne natal, il y avait de quoi faire. Et puis il savait couper la viande avec une telle dextérité que personne ne pouvait égaler, pas même son voisin de temple français, Camus, homme tellement réputé pour avoir une connaissance culinaire hors du commun.

Il fait dire qu'à force de s'entrainer avec Excalibur, Shura avait acquis un tel savoir en ce qui concernait la découpe.

* * *

 **(1) : J'ai vu énormément de fanarts de Shura en démon, et bon étant donné que les démons sont souvent représentés sous des apparences de boucs, ça renforce encore plus la chose.**

 **(2) : Dante, Kratos, Nariko, Nero (Ki-hi!) Ils ont tous une épée (des lames du Chaos pour Kratos)**

 **(3) : Silva, mon OC.**

 **(4) : C'est un tome anima de rang S dans la plupart des jeux, dans The sacred Stones, ou FE8, c'est une des nombreuses armes légendaires du jeu. On l'obtient à la fin du chapitre 15 ou 14, tout dépend de la route que vous avez choisie. mais dans les autres opus c'est juste un tome de niveau S.**

 **Voili Voilou j'espère que cela vous a plu ^^ et encore merci de m'avoir lue**

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau drabble.**

 **Bisous tartinés ^^**

Ps : Ah et je vais faire un peu de pub (et pourtant je déteste faire ça) pour ma nouvelle fic qui s'appelle "Un héritage pour deux hommes" venez me dire ce que vous en pensez ça me ferai plaisir. merci d'avance.


	18. Jersey Devil

**Titre: Jersey Devil**

 **Contexte: Post-Hadès**

 **Personnages : Kiki et Dohko  
**

 **Genre: Humour  
**

 **Pairings: aucun**

 **Note: Sixième texte sur les cryptides, j'avoue que je voulais faire référence à Soul Of gold à cause de la définition du jersey Devil, mais bon je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, alors j'ai fais un truc avec Kiki.  
**

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Nyxiera : le fromage de chèvre 8D je dois te dire que j'y avais pas pensé. bien joué ^^_

 _Portgas D Anita: -ça doit être le seul Golds qui a autant de fanarts en version démoniaque avec des cornes et tout... mais ça le rend ultra classe (et sexy aussi accessoirement)  
_

 _-rajoute Camus dans cette bataille culinaire, avec la gastronomie française. mais ce sera mieux avec Aldébaran._

 _-Les beat Them all avec les grosses épées aussi (la Rebellion de Dante). et dans les RPG il y a toujours une épée._

 _-ça change de la chèvre èwé_

 _Merci bien pour la rentrée._

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Kiki observait les chevaliers d'Or s'entrainer dans l'arène du Sanctuaire. Dohko assis à ses côtés, grand fainéant qu'il était. Le jeune Atlante ruminait, ce qui n'échappa au vieux maitre.

-A quoi tu penses Kiki ?

-A rien… enfin si… Je me rends compte que nous sommes dans une animalerie.

-Ah ?

Le chinois se mit à sourire bêtement, le disciple de Mu avait toujours des pensées farfelues, mais là…

-Explique-toi, demanda la Balance.

-Bah, commença Kiki, Maitre Mu est un mouton.

-Comme Shion et toi.

-Pas faux. Aldébaran est un taureau. Deathmask est un crustacé. Aiolia un chat, Milo un scorpion, Aioros un cheval…

-Un centaure, précisa Dohko.

-Shura une chèvre. Et Aphrodite un poisson.

Le vieux maitre se mit à pouffer, c'était bien marrant à entendre.

-Rajoute Seiya qui est un canasson, Hyoga, un canard blanc ce qui est un signe quand on y pense, Ikki, qui est un poulet rôti vu comment il a le feu aux fesses, et Shiryu qui est un énorme lézard.

-Seiya est un âne, vu comment il est stupide, ajouta le garçon en toute franchise.

Le Chinois éclata de rire, il adorait ce gamin.

-En bref, selon toi nous sommes dans un zoo.

-Oui, avoua Kiki, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ce petit Atlante avait une imagination à toute épreuve, Dohko compris pourquoi Shion aimait bien cet enfant. Un énorme sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la balance.

-Je vais te faire une confidence, chuchota le vieux maître à l'oreille de l'enfant.

-C'est quoi ? c'est quoi ? c'est quoi ? Kiki était enthousiaste à cette idée.

-Tu sais qu'on a un Jersey Devil au sanctuaire ?

-Non…

-On le voit souvent dans le ciel.

-Euh mais c'est quoi ?

-Une chèvre bipède volante.

-Ah ? et comment on peut le voir…

C'est à ce moment précis que Shura, pendant qu'il affrontait Saga en duel sauta haut dans le ciel. Le vieux maître prit le visage de Kiki et força le jeune Atlante à regarder le Capricorne.

-Comme ça… en regardant Shura faire des bonds de quinze mètres.

* * *

 **le Jersey Devil est une chèvre bipède avec des ailes, voilà la raison 8D**

 **j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

 **Bisous tartinés mes sucrettes**


	19. Kraken

**Titre : Kraken  
**

 **Contexte : Post-Hadès**

 **Personnages : Les marinas, Poséidon, Norbert (mégalodon apprivoisé du dieu)  
**

 **Genre : du débile.  
**

 **Pairings : aucun  
**

 **Note : Petit texte entre deux révisions de cours de biologie de fac et septième texte sur les cryptides, bon c'est censé être le kraken, mais j'ai pas spécialement trouvé d'idée pour celui là. j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
**

 _La réponse aux reviews :_

 _Portgas D Anita : Kiki et Dohko sont les rois de la blague, mais pas des blagues Aioliesques. Oui Shura s'en prend plein la figure... ce qui confirme le fait que c'est mabiquetterienquamoietapersonned'autre... et c'est pas fini.  
_

 _Nyxiera_ _: Ah ça. les supporter devrait être une corvée pour eux en fait.  
_

* * *

Quand Poséidon s'ennuyait, il regardait son animal de compagnie avec amour, même si Norbert n'était pas très causant, le dieu savait les sentiments de son Mégalodon. Privilège de vivre sous l'eau, il connaissait de mieux en mieux les ressentis des créatures marines, oui même les plus hideuses comme les Blob-fish. D'ailleurs il devait agir pour les requins, ces derniers de faisaient maraver la tronche par des humains, stupides mortels !

Et depuis quelques temps, il se sentait triste pour son pauvre requin de quinze mètres, le petiot devait se sentir seul dans cet énorme aquarium. C'est pourquoi il avait convoqué ses Marinas, Kanon compris dans le lot (il fut dégouté d'ailleurs notre Grec, lui qui voulait passer une soirée avec sondragonmonosourcillérienqu'alui), pour une réunion de la plus haute importance.

-Chers Marinas, l'heure est grave ! annonça la déité de manière solennelle.

Les généraux et Thétis se regardèrent à l'unisson.

-Il faut trouver un compagnon de jeu pour Norbert !

Ils manquèrent de s'étrangler, ou de s'évanouir pour certains, n'est ce pas Io ?

-Seriez-vous ivre ? demanda Sorrento.

-Non.

La sirène maléfique tourna son regard vers les autres. Leur dieu avait des idées tordues parfois.

-Je veux un compagnon pour Norbert! Et que ça saute!

...

Bien plus tard, dans la salle commune. Les généraux s'étaient réunis autour d'une table réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait tenir compagnie à un gigantesque Squale.

-Bien… comme nous l'a demandé notre Seigneur, nous devons trouver un compagnon de jeu pour Norbert, des idées ? commença le dragon des mers.

Ils se mirent à réfléchir, la néréide ouvrit le bal :

-Pourquoi ne pas regarder du côté des créatures marines comme les dauphins, les orques.

-Non, il risquerait de les bouffer.

-D'autres requins ? osa Krishna

-Même raisonnement que pour les dauphins !

-Un autre mégalodon alors ? fit Kassa

Io se mit à pâlir et à glisser sur sa chaise, manquant de tomber.

-Mauvaise idée, conclut le dragon des mers en regardant Scylla. Et de toute façon Norbert est le seul en vie.

-Vous croyez qu'il y a encore des créatures marines qui sont en vie hors requins et dauphins? Demanda le Canadien, peu sûr de lui.

-Je ne pense pas, lui répondit le Dragon des mers, au pire je peux toujours demander à Hadès d'en faire revivre un, mais je ne garantis rien.

-Un serpent de mer.

-Quelle taille Thétis ?

-Bah le gros, celui qui fait vingt mètres et qui attaque des bateaux.

-Nan.

-Un hafgufa demanda Isaac.

-Gné ? Sept paires d'yeux se mirent à regarder le finlandais.

-C'est un monstre qui se fait passer pour une île à la surface de l'eau.

-Dans ce cas c'est non.

-Oh je sais ! un léviathan !

-TROP DANGEREUX CES CONNERIES !

Grand instant de silence.

-Un kraken ? demanda Krishna.

-On en a déjà un, soupira Kanon.

-Ah bon ?

Isaac n'avait pas compris qu'on parlait de lui. A croire que ses visites au sanctuaire lui ramollissaient le cerveau.

Il y eu encore un instant de réflexion, puis se mirent à soupirer à l'unisson.

-On est mal barrés…

* * *

 **l'auteur aime les Marinas, l'auteur aime bien les embêter, car qui aime bien châtie bien. mais tout de même, Poséidon a des idées tordues.**

 **j'espère que cela vous a plu**

 **Bisous tartinés**

 **Queen'**


	20. De pirate à rapace

**Titre : De pirate à rapace.**

 **Contexte : Post-Hadès.**

 **Personnages : Rhadamanthe, Silva (Mon OC), Rune et les golds.  
**

 **Genre : Improvisation.  
**

 **Pairings : à vous de les chercher :P  
**

 **Note : suite de l'OS Furie, truc fait à la va vite du coup c'est pas très bien écrit. Merci à Black' qui m'a demandé de faire une suite (et puis c'est un prétexte pour voir Silva bourrée) :D**

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

 _Portgas D Anita: Poséidon est siphonné c'est tout. Il en fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à ses marinas. C'est clair pour Norbert... Même avec une baleine de trente mètres le mégalodon la devorerait. Il devrait faire comme le mégalodon de Battlefield 4_

 _Nyxiera: le pire c'est que pour lui c'est parfaitement logique... C'est juste affligeant._

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

« Bon, Je te laisse te détendre à Athènes. Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, je suis invité au Sanctuaire. Et vu que par ordre de Seigneur Hadès tu passes tes vacances là bas, tu nous retrouves dans le treizième temple aux alentours de minuit d'accord ?

-Très bien.

-J'y vais, et ne commets pas de meurtre s'il te plait.

-Eh bien je me retiendrais si vous y tenez vraiment ! (1)

…

La soirée battait son plein dans la salle du Grand Pope, sous les anecdotes douteuses du Scorpion et sous les braillements de certains, la soirée promettait d'être agréable. Oh oui c'était un instant tellement rêvé, surtout quand la fin de la soirée se terminait assez souvent en mode beuverie intensive avec des jeux particulièrement stupides, le « Action-Vérité » étant le jeu favori.

Mais le plus passionnant fut l'explication du retard de Rhadamanthe causé par Silva, la collègue directe de Rune. Sur ordre d'Hadès, elle a eu, elle aussi, droit à des vacances, surtout après la matinée où elle a failli tuer quelqu'un. Cette histoire eu pour effet de rendre hilare un Balrog psychorigide, chose très rare quand on y pense.

…

-Hé bien, qu'est ce qu'elle boit la jeune demoiselle ?

-Une boisson sans alcool. Un thé glacé ou autre…

-Va pour un thé glacé.

Silva soupira, oh la journée était mauvaise au plus haut point, son violon brisé, une main dégueulasse aux fesses… oh elle avait envie de vomir et d'oublier tout ça… mais comment… elle entendait malgré elle les habitués du bar qui avaient organisé une soirée spéciale. Une soirée pirate. Une main se posa sur son épaule, un bel homme et fringué avec classe (non pas de costard-cravate) lui souriait amicalement.

-Hé, tu te joins à nous ?

-Euh…

-T'es toute seule dans ton coin, c'est pas drôle.

-Pardon d'être psychorigide.

-En plus t'es jolie.

-Si c'est pour me séduire c'est hors de question.

-Ce n'est en aucun cas pour ça… On fit une soirée pirate, et les pirates aiment faire la fête. Alors tu viens avec nous.

Le jeune garçon prit la jeune solitaire dans ses bras et la porta comme s'il portait un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Et malgré les protestations de la Spectre, il la déposa entre deux personnes assises par terre.

…

La soirée continua doucement avec une musique d'ambiance qui s'accordait avec brio aux discussions, aux bruits de vaisselle et aux rires des hommes qui squattaient la pièce.

Cette soirée était comme toutes les autres : formidable.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus Rhadamanthe s'inquiétait, il était minuit passé et Silva n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez, lui qui était impatient de la présenter aux chevaliers d'or, c'était foiré.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Rhada ? demanda un Milo plus timbré que jamais (il adore les soirées)

-Avec Rune on voulait vous présenter sa collègue directe, Silva.

-Celle qui a faillit tuer un crapaud ce matin ? fit Shura, un Norvégien collé à lui.

-Yep, Je lui ai dit de venir ici vers minuit, mais il est minuit trente…

-Oh…

-C'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard. Songea Rune.

-Attendez encore un peu, si vers une heure et demie du matin elle n'est pas là on ira la chercher.

…

C'était agréable d'être avec des gens… ils étaient gentils, attentionnés et loin d'être des brutes. Le barman souriait chaleureusement.

-Tu ne bois pas d'alcool ? demanda le jeune homme

-Je n'y ai jamais gouté, avoua Silva

-Ah mais dans ce cas il faut que tu boives ! rétorqua une femme joyeusement

-Les pirates boivent tous ça ! s'exclama une autre.

-Dans ce cas… Je vais me forcer… par contre si l'un deux tente quoi que ce soit sur moi…

-On n'aime pas faire ça.

-Je confirme, cria le barman au loin, ils n'ont pas l'alcool violent, ils ont l'alcool festif.

-Hé patron ! tournée générale ! de la bière pour tout le monde !

-Et une tournée générale une !

-Vous permettez que j'invite un ami ?

-Vas-y ! plus on est de fous plus on rit !

…

Une heure du matin, et toujours pas de traces du Léviathan… elle qui n'était jamais en retard était, sur le coup, à la bourre depuis une heure. Cela devenait inquiétant.

-Mais que fait-elle bon sang ?!

-Je peux toujours l'appeler.

-Bonne idée.

Le Balrog sortit un téléphone de sa poche (quelle merveilleuse technologie), composa un numéro en tapant sur le clavier ave une rapidité déconcertante et colla l'engin à son oreille.

Il sonna à l'autre bout de la ligne puis quelqu'un décrocha.

 _-Âllo ?_

-All…euh…Bonsoir Monsieur…

Oh, mais qui était ce type, et pourquoi répondait-il sur le téléphone de Silva ? ça sentait pas bon. Et pourquoi le procureur entendait des braillements incompréhensibles ?

-Mais qui êtes vous ?

 _-Je suis le barman._

-Le barman ?

 _-Exact. Celui qui tient le bar des Chopines, dans une ruelle tranquille d'Athènes.(2)_

-Ah… dites moi, est ce que vous avez vu une jolie jeune femme ?

 _-Du genre ?_

-Beaux cheveux ondulés, tenue élégante, toujours pieds nus.

 _-Avec un foulard dans les cheveux ?_

-Oui c'est ça !

Le regard de Rune s'illumina

 _-Elle est ici._

Elle était donc dans un bar ?! au moins elle était tranquille… ou presque.

-Je peux lui parler ?

 _-Bah ça ne va être simple._

-Bah Pourquoi donc ?

C'est à ce moment que le Balrog et tous les autres, étant donné que Rune avait mit le haut parleur, entendirent brièvement une voix féminine brailler un « A l'ABORDAGE ! » puis un bruit sourd.

Comment « à l'abordage » ? (3)

-Euh… il se passe quoi là ?

 _-Ce serait trop difficile à décrire, je vous invite à venir la chercher. J'ai cependant, moi aussi, une question._

-J'écoute ?

 _-Votre amie est du genre à boire ?_

-Pas du tout, elle ne boit jamais, pourquoi ?

 _-Ah… ça explique son état. Je vous attends._

Et il raccrocha sous un procureur, un juge et des chevaliers d'or dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Il ne leur restait qu'une seule chose à faire… aller chercher Silva.

…

 _Bien plus tard, au bar_.

La vision qui s'offrait devant eux était effarante… en entrant ils eurent droit à un magnifique « YOLO LICORNE ! » de la part de Silva avant de repartir, en imitant un vautour, vers ses compagnons de la soirée, dont Sylphide qui l'avait rejoint dans la soirée. Personne ne comprit vraiment le délire.

-Elle est ivre… répondit le barman.

-Oh…

L'ambiance dans le bar était devenue beaucoup plus calme, et seul le rire de Silva couplé à celui de Sylphide, ivre mort, et à quelques clients dans le bâtiment brisaient le silence.

Rhadamanthe se demanda qu'est ce qui était le plus effrayant entre une Silva en colère ou une Silva bourrée. Et la voilà repartie en mode rapace… c'était tellement choquant que même Rune en fut hébété. Il songea au lendemain douloureux qu'allait subir la jeune spectre.

Il y eut un grand silence, simplement comblé par les rires et un drôle de rapace.

-Quelqu'un est en train de filmer ?

* * *

 **(1): réplique issue du dernier épisode de la série abrégée. :3**

 **(2): Nom stupide je sais**

 **(3): si vous trouvez la référence vous avez non seulement tout mon respect mais en plus je vous offre des cookies.**

 **J'espere que cela vous a plu.**

 **Bisous tartinés**

 **Queen** '


	21. Nessie

**-Titre : Nessie**  
 **-Contexte : 1934 (même si les spectres ne sont pas censé revenir à cette date là, mais c'est pour une bonne raison)**  
 **-Personnages : Rune, Kalista (OC de Blackstaff14 présente dans sa fanfiction "Nouvelle Menace" c'est la meilleure amie de Rune), un soupçon de -Rhadamanthe à la fin**  
 **-Genre : Improvisation.**  
 **-Pairings : Aucun**  
 **-Note : Huitième texte sur les cryptides avec un monstre ultra connu, le Monstre du Loch ness, ou Nessie pour les intimes, et dont le nombre de Canulars ne cesse de croitre,**

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

 _Portgas D Anita: et Encore le plus souvent c'est Silva qui joue le rôle de Sam, mais Sylphide est un fucking chanceux, ce n'est qu'avec lui que Silva s'extériorise._  
 _Rune? se foutre de sa gueule? nooon, ce n'est pas son genre, Minos oui! mais pas Rune, il tient à garder le soutien mutuel qu'il a avec le Léviathan face aux gamineries de leur juge._

 _Non Zelos n'est pas mort, Hadès est arrivé au moment où elle commençait à arracher les ongles du crapaud un à un. D'ailleurs elle en fut dégoutée de ça... Zelos et l'hygiène ça fait deux_

 _Nyxiera: Oui c'est mon nouveau cri de guerre ^w^ "Yolo" tout seul ça ne le faisait pas_

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Kalista soupirait, à son grand désarroi, elle avait appris (grâce aux récents morts) que les écossais avaient découvert d'une bestiole marine dans le lac du Loch ness, alors que celui-ci était juste peuplé de poissons tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. L'agacement de l'amazone avait été perceptible par tous les spectres, même par Rune.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Kali ? demanda le Balrog.

-Ils me gavent avec leur bestiole, ils disent qu'ils ont vu une bestiole marine dans le lac du Loch Ness. J'ai envie de les embêter tiens, tu sais ce que je peux faire?

-Leur faire croire que ce truc existe, tu sais la naïveté a du bon parfois, et puis je suis sûr que ça restera a posteriori.

-Tu crois ?

-Absolument.

-Ah bah, dans ce cas, je sais quoi faire.

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

-Alors ?

-Ça a marché ! j'ai réussi à leur faire croire que cette bestiole existe, regarde la photo. (1)

Le procureur prit l'image que lui tendait sa meilleure amie, il se retenu de partir dans un fou rire. Comment les écossais avaient-ils pu gober cela.

-Énorme. Mais j'ai juste une question.

-Oui ?

-Comment tu as fait pour le monstre ?

-Tu savais que les enfers cachaient des secrets ?

Le Norvégien arqua les sourcils.

Au même moment, dans une des salles de bain des enfers, une wyvern monosourcillée était fort contrariée. Son précieux avait disparu.

-Hé ! où est passé mon dragon des mers en plastique ?!

* * *

 **(1) : je parle de cette photo là : a400. idata. over-blog 4 /39 / 59 /54/ 108794235_503ff6eeb8. jpg (enlevez les espaces) cette photo a été prise en 1934, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi cette date. *part se cacher***

 **J'espère néanmoins que cela vous a plu ^^**

 **Bisous mes petits sucres**

 **Queen'**


	22. Roses fanées

**-Titre : Roses fanées**  
 **-Contexte : Est-ce nécessaire de préciser?**  
 **-Personnages : Rhadamanthe, Jamian, Camus, Misty, Moses, Shion, Kanon**  
 **-Genre : un peu triste mais assez drôle**  
 **-Pairings : du Rhada/Kanon**  
 **-Note : On parle d'un sport tellement mieux que le foot dans cet OS, en plus c'est la coupe du monde c'est super important,et hier il y avait un match ultra attendu qui a scellé le sort du pays organisateur, et oui là Rhadamanthe prend cher xD  
**

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

 _Portgas D Anita: Mais Kanon n'était pas né en 1934 D: à la limite on peut dire qu'il a une passion pour les dragons des mers mais c'est tout. et oui ce secret restera enfoui au fin fond des enfers.  
_

 _Nyxiera: Euh... tu tiens vraiment à savoir? parce que moi non... je pense que Rhada adore tout ce qui est dragons des mers et tout...  
_

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Rhadamanthe regardait machinalement son verre de whisky, des chauves-souris (surement empruntées à Wimber) tournoyaient autour de sa tête. Il était désemparé, désespéré, dégouté, humilié (ouais ça fait ptête un peu beaucoup là) comment était-ce possible que cela arrive ? surtout dans son pays à lui ?! non… quelle honte, et Camus allait se foutre de sa gueule pendant plusieurs jours… il n'allait pas aimer les jours à venir… autant boire comme un trou jusqu'à la fin de l'événement et oublier cette honte impardonnable. Vivement la fin de cette chose… Il ne vit pas un des Saints d'Argents débarquer vers lui, tout en tirant également une tête de glaçon endeuillé… Jamian du Corbeau aussi avait subi cette humiliation. La Wyvern leva la tête et remarqua la présence su saint devant lui, les yeux à moitié rouge.

-Toi aussi tu souffres ?

Le corbeau hocha la tête. Grand silence…

-Whisky ?

-Volontiers.

Le Silver saint s'installa en face du Juge qui sortit un verre et se mit à le remplir de whisky. Ils trinquèrent sans réelle envie, burent et commencèrent à chantonner en chœur un « God Save the Queen » avec une intonation assez grave, les larmes montant dans leurs yeux.

Misty et Camus passèrent en discutant tranquillement, quand ils virent les deux hommes chanter de désespoir. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer… bien fait pour eux qu'ils pensaient. Moses apparut dans la pièce, observa les deux buveurs, puis les deux français…

Et leur adressa un regard noir, regard auquel le Verseau et le Lézard ont répondu.

Plus loin, Shion regardait la scène, Kanon à ses côtés. Le Grand pope ne comprenait rien à la situation tandis que le second gémeaux était attristé pour sa Wyvern monosourcillée.

-Kanon, tu comprends quelque chose à la situation ?

-Oui. L'Angleterre vient de se faire éliminer en poule de coupe du monde de rugby par l'Australie. Et c'était chez eux en plus. Les pauvres Anglais, ils se sont pris une déculottée.

-Ah… et pour Camus, Misty et Moses.

-La France affrontera les All Blacks s'ils perdent contre l'Irlande dimanche prochain.

-Je vois, fit un bélier qui fixait toujours avec flemme la scène affligeante qui s'offrait sous ses yeux.

Grand instant de lamentation entre les deux Anglais… qui en chœur se mirent à tonner un « Les roses ont perdu leurs pétales, elles sont fanées. »

* * *

 **Une explication s'impose : hier il y avait Angleterre/Australie au stade de Twickenam (je connais pas l'orthographe de ce nom), ce match était crucial pour les Anglais car s'ils perdaient ils seraient éliminés de la poule, ils avaient déjà perdu face au Pays de Galles. et finalement après un match magnifique (je l'ai vu j'étais toute excitée -et j'étais pour l'Australie-) les Anglais ont malheureusement perdu face à une Australie PARFAITE (l'Australie est grande favorite). et pourquoi des roses : l'Angleterre au rugby est surnommé le Xv de la Rose.**

 **En ce qui concerne la France, actuellement elle est première de sa poule, mais si on perd face à l'Irlande (deuxième de la poule), on passera certes, mais on aurait les All Blacks (Nouvelle-zélande) en tant qu'adversaire pour les Quarts.**

 **Donc oui... Rhada et Jamian (qui est anglais) ont de quoi pleurer. surtout qu'à un moment donné les spectateurs anglais ont commencé à quitter le stade avant la fin de la rencontre... et je trouve cela absolument pas fair-play de leur part, j'ai beau détester les Anglais au rugby uniquement -et j'insiste sur le uniquement au rugby- ce comportement de la part de leurs supporters m'a fait mal au cœur. (et Christian Jeanpierre aussi était pas fair-play mais ça c'est une autre histoire)**

 **enfin j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu.**

 **Bisous tartinés**

 **Queen'**


	23. La spéciale petites attentions

**Bonyourrr :D**

 **Nouvelle série de 4 mini-drabbles sur un thème cette fois ci, la première fois j'avais ça sur un personnage, donc là je change je choisi un thème, et le thème en question est "petites attentions"**

 **Enjoy**

 _Reponse aux reviews :_

 _Nyxiera : tu veux une réponse? moi je dis oui! c'est possible! en plus pour du rugby je pardonne! Et Shion te remercie. :3_

 _Portgas D Anita : les anglais ils ont ralé sur ça accessoirement, ils étaient indignés de voir leur propre équipe perdre. faut dire que l'Australie a fourni un jeu excellent de leur côté (je sens que ça va être les Wallabies qui vont gagner)_

 _Rhada et Jamian sont à plaindre en effet... mais attends! c'est pas fini! la France va affronter les Néo-Zélandais en quart de finale :D Camus et Misty vont s'allier face à Moses! (j'ai pas spécialement d'espoir pour la France)_

* * *

 **Gros chat (SydxSiegfried)**

Les feux de cheminées était ce que Syd préférait, déjà parce que le fait d'observer les flammes danser sous un crépitement agréable aux oreilles était bien plus qu'apaisant. De plus, c'était l'endroit parfait pour pioncer en toute tranquillité dans le canapé qui était installé juste en face. Mais le must était quand Siegfried était avec lui, les bras musclés du guerrier Alpha combinés au torse étaient la chose la plus confortable qu'il soit. Et Siegfried adorait quand le Guerrier de Mizar le collait : habituellement, Syd était très peu câlin et il fallait s'armer de patience et de conviction pour que cela se produise. Et quand ce miracle arrive, le guerrier de Dhube profitait pleinement de cette situation pour dorloter son amant et lui grattouiller les oreilles, car entendre Syd ronronner était particulièrement jouissif.

Et c'était ces moments là que Syd appréciait le plus, car les gros chats en hiver ont besoin de câlins devant un feu de cheminée, pas à d'autres moments.

...

 **Anniversaire. (Sylphide et Silva)**

Le 15 avril, les spectres faisaient la fête en l'honneur de Queen. C'était son anniversaire. Et tout le monde était heureux de célébrer cet événement. Mais presque tout le monde ne savait que Silva était née le même jour que lui, même le seigneur Hadès n'avait connaissance de cette date. Le seul qui était au courant n'était d'autre que Sylphide. et comme chaque année, Silva prenait part aux festivités de Queen, préférant supporter cela à l'écart que si on souhaitait le sien. Mais comme chaque année, une fois les festivités terminées, elle retournait dans ses appartements, et un petit paquet l'attendait sur son lit avec un petit papier sur lequel était inscrit «Gelukkige verjaardag Silva ! :) » (1) Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en fixant des yeux le petit cadeau que Sylphide lui offrait chaque année en cachette. Car même si elle détestait les fêtes d'anniversaires, ce petit geste de son meilleur ami lui réchauffait systématiquement le cœur, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était plus toute seule.

...

 **Malade (DeathmaskxMu)**

Être malade était une chose peu appréciée au Sanctuaire et c'était une chose que détestait Deathmask… rester alité au lit pendant plusieurs jours était une chose désagréable. Ne pas bouger et ne rien faire étaient horrible pour lui. Et avoir une sensation d'avoir quelque chose de coincé dans la gorge était encore pire. En revanche, il appréciait le fait que Mu soit aux petits soins pour lui, et rien que pour lui. Voir le Bélier attentionné pour son amant, parce qu'en ce moment l'Atlante était surchargé par les armures à réparer, était quelque chose d'extra pour l'Italien.

Certes Deathmask détestait être malade, mais il adorait être au centre de l'attention de Mu…

Il était tout de même impatient d'être guéri afin de remercier son agneau… à sa façon.

...

 **Sommeil profond. (Mei et Typhon (2))**

Il regardait ce gamin endormi, enfermé à jamais avec lui, ses cheveux blancs dont les racines noires pointaient qui cachaient son visage fin. Cette pose d'une personne qui se reposait, attendant la fin. Il aurait pu fausser compagnie à cet adolescent en brisant le cocon de fils qui les scellaient du reste du monde, mais selon les dires du chevalier, ce qu'il avait provoqué ne restera pas gravé dans l'histoire. Il aurait aimé sortir de sa prison, mais… la présence de ce gamin semblait… l'apaiser. Cet adolescent qui avait été sa marionnette durant cette bataille et qui, ironie de la situation, l'avait scellé, semblait, de par sa simple présence… calmer la colère du dieu. Typhon s'approcha du gamin aux cheveux blancs, et s'étonna lui-même quand il prit le jeune Japonais dans ses bras. Aucune réaction de la part de cet humain qui sommeillait profondément. Typhon lui caressa les cheveux, cherchant un repos… il fermât les yeux et susurra à l'oreille du chevalier :

-Mei, tu as beau avoir été ma marionnette, tu t'es dévoué corps et âme pour me sceller… je ne peux qu'admirer ce geste… et je ne veux plus provoquer de guerrre… alors… dormons ensemble.

Il s'endormit aux côtés de Mei, cajolant ce dernier comme si il était une simple peluche. Typhon se surprenait lui-même à faire cela… mais c'était plus qu'agréable. C'est au moins ce qu'il en jugea en voyant le maigre sourire de Mei.

* * *

 **(1) : traduction : Joyeux anniversaire Silva en néerlandais (merci à Black qui a accepté de me donner la traduction exacte car je ne pige pas un mot de cette langue et les traducteurs sur le net ne sont pas toujours fiables) et oui il y a un smiley dans le message (je voulais faire le smiley "Alt+1" mais ça ne marche pas ici *triste*)  
**

 **(2) : oui oui, je parle bien de Typhon et de Mei, personnages issus de Gigantomachia, que j'ai bien aimé figurez vous. j'ai énormément apprécié Mei, il est tellement sarcastique (quand on est l'élève de Deathmask en même temps)**

 **Encore un grand merci de m'avoir lue ^^**

 **Et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre**

 **Bisous :3**


	24. Dix trucs que Minos fait subir

**Bonsoir tout le monde, petit chapitre spécial, car je suis en vacances et que faut bien vous donner de la lecture avant le mois de novembre, car qui dit mois de novembre dit NaNo, le but est simple c'est écrire 50 000 mots sur un mois, et je compte bien me lancer ce défi alors pour vous faire patienter je vais essayer d'écrire un max de drabbles de Saint Seiya, de Fire Emblem (j'ai cet OS sur Wil à finir T^T) et des textes randoms que je posterais sur le site de temps à autre durant le mois de novembre.**

 **Donc voilà pour vous pour ce chapitre : une petite liste des Conneries que Minos fait subir à Rune et à Silva (mon OC)**

 _Petite réponse aux reviews avant de vous laisser :_

 _Portgas. D Anita : Oui c'est absolument choupi kawai tout plein. le dernier j'avais lu Gigantomachia (ou au moins une traduction sur le net) juste avant et j'avais adoré le personnage de Mei :D_

 _Nyxiera : j'ai mangé un bisounours pour pondre ces petites mièvreries._

* * *

Dix choses que Minos fait subir à Rune et à Silva :

1\. Les embêter pendant qu'ils travaillent, et étant donné qu'ils sont tous deux des travailleurs, voir les gamineries de leur juge les désespèrent.

2\. Toujours dans le domaine de leur travail, Minos adore chatouiller Silva quand elle écrit, malheureusement, les rires de cette dernière, qui essaye de se retenir, ce qui ne marche jamais, dérangent et énervent le Balrog. Effet garanti sur son humeur de chien. En plus après coup, Silva n'arrive plus à se relire.

3\. Car dans les moments les plus silencieux et les moins propices à ce qui peut être de l'embarras, Minos s'amuse à câliner son procureur et son scribe et leur fait également un tas de bisous. Fous rires assurés.

4\. Surnoms débiles : oui vous avez bien lu ! Un jour, lors d'une rencontre avec les chevaliers d'Athéna, les Guerriers divins d'Asgard et les Marinas, où plutôt lors d'une soirée bien arrosée, Rune et Silva ont sermonné leur juge, ivre, qui faisait l'enfant. « Oui Pôpa viking ! Oui Môma Pirate ! (nb) » fut sa réponse… depuis c'est resté aux enfers.

5\. Pas de grasse matinée pendant les vacances pour Rune et Silva, Minos en est la principale raison. Il s'amuse à sauter sur leurs lits pour les réveiller… et si ça ne marche pas ? il les prend par les pieds et les traine comme des serpillères jusqu'à la salle commune.

6\. Prendre Silva et Rune en plein délit qui pourraient nuire à leur réputation est ce que Minos préfère faire… il a conservé toutes les photos.

7\. Utiliser son Cosmic Manipulation pour que ses deux subordonnés fassent ce que Minos veut. Pratique pour le juge quand il est malade ou qu'il a eu une nuit trop… torride avec Eaque.

8\. Souvent, le Griffon pique la serviette à Silva pendant qu'elle prend sa douche et la cache dans la chambre de Rune. Il s'arme ensuite de pop-corn quand la dispute éclate.

9\. Cheveux… Coiffer Rune et Silva avec des flots roses durant les moments où les spectres sont tous ensembles est l'une des choses les plus amusants que le juge ait fait… il compte faire pareil avec les sourcils de Rhadamanthe.

10\. Car la vie aux enfers est peu pimentée, et parce qu'il sait que son procureur et son scribe détestent le café, Minos, un jour, leur a forcé à en boire un. Résultat : Rune était survolté et Silva était malade… et il a trouvé ça drôle.

Mais malgré ces gamineries et ces faces incessantes, Minos aime Rune et Silva.

* * *

 **(nb) Je ne suis pas très sur du fait que certains pirates viennent des Pays-Bas, mais bizarrement ça me semblait logique, en plus dans le quartier néerlandais à Europapark il y a une attraction qui s'appelle "Piraten in Batavia" donc!**

 **On résume ce trio? Rune : Papa, Silva : Maman, Minos : Gosse débile.**

 **J'espère néanmoins que cela vous a plu**

 **bisous ^^**


	25. Saint valentin Alcoolisée

**Titre : Saint Valentin Alcoolisée**

 **Contexte : je n'ai plus besoin de préciser, c'est du Post-hadès où tout le monde vit dans la joie et la bonne humeur**

 **personnages : surprise à vous de deviner (c'est facile :3 )**

 **Pairings : Il y en a un que je mets bien en évidence à un petit passage (Beauh si tu lis ça)**

 **Note : Hey les minis OS reprennent :D et pour bien revenir parmi vous, voilà un petit truc sur cette joyeuse fête qu'est la Saint Valentin *Sarcasme* avec deux persos qui... à force d'avoir trop bu... on fini là où je pense. Sinon pour info tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf un! Sinon je tiens à me remercier moi pour shipper des drôles de couples (dont celui que je tente d'exploiter ici -et très certainement dans ma fic "Un héritage pour deux hommes") *shbaff***

 **Ahem, bonne lecture**

 _Reponse aux reviews :  
_

 _Portgas D anita : Minos fait tout et n'importe quoi pour s'attirer l'attention de ses deux subordonnés... les pauvres Rune et Silva, ils doivent subir ça quotidiennement. bon pour se rebeller ce sera difficile..._

 _Nyxiera : c'est pour ça que je l'adore, c'est un gamin mentalement doublé d'un génie 8D_

* * *

La Saint Valentin, une fête qui faisait mettre en émoi les couples qui existaient. C'est pour cette raison que le Sanctuaire, ou plutôt Aphrodite, alias la commère attitrée, avait décidé d'organiser une soirée spéciale Saint Valentin avec les Spectres, les Guerriers divins et les Marinas. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient répondu à l'appel, et parmi eux, il y avait des célibataires (en fait ils ont été forcés à venir à cette fête). Et parmi ces célibataires, il y avait ce guerrier divin d'Asgard et cette Spectre qui restaient tous deux à l'écart, chacun dans leur coin, observant l'amour mielleux qui survenait dans le treizième temple, avec tous ces couples qui roucoulaient et qui discutaient avec d'autres, c'était… à vomir.

La jeune femme s'était éloignée, un verre à la main, la chaleur grandissante sans la pièce commençait à l'insupporter. Elle fut suivie par ce guerrier divin, lui aussi semblait en avoir marre.

Sur le balcon du dernier temple Zodiacal, ils étaient là tous les deux… ne s'adressant pas la parole… enfin jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme commence à parler.

-Je hais la saint-Valentin… je hais l'amour…

Elle le regarda, surprise.

-Moi non plus je n'aime pas la Saint-Valentin, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

-Pourquoi est tu ici alors ?

-Minos…

-Ce juge coiffé comme un chien ?

-Oui, il m'a forcé à venir. Et vous, pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

-Mon frère jumeau…

-Je dois donc en conclure que nous sommes dans le même bateau.

-Ouais.

Elle eut un petit rire, puis elle porta le verre à ses lèvres. Elle avoua qu'elle voulait quitter les lieux… elle en avait réellement marre de tout cet amour moelleux et dégoulinant de chamalow, comme le pouvait le démontrer un Bélier mauve avec un paquet de Marshmallow sous l'œil d'un Cancer particulièrement jaloux des bonbons.

-Dites-moi…

-Oui ?

-Que diriez vous d'aller boire ailleurs ? demanda la spectre, tout ceci m'ennuie.

-Je comptais te proposer la même chose… j'en ai marre de les voir…

Les deux célibataires partirent du Sanctuaire sans se faire remarquer (un coup de bol pour eux), ils arrivèrent à Athènes, là où la ville pullulaient de couples dans les rues, les magasins étaient ouverts par chance. Le Guerrier divin, au lieu de vouloir aller boire dans un bar proposa d'aller chercher des bouteilles, la jeune femme accepta.

Ils se retrouvèrent aux Enfers sur demande de la Spectre, chacun équipés d'un verre et de plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool (ils voulaient tous les deux oublier cette journée nulle, d'où l'alcool) ils trinquèrent à leur célibat et à cette journée pourrie qu'était la Saint Valentin.

Mais plus les bouteilles se vidaient, moins la conscience de ce qui se passait envahissait l'esprit des deux jeunes gens. Ivres, ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qu'ils faisaient… L'alcool les attirait l'un et l'autre.

Les derniers verres furent ceux de trop...

Car le lendemain, en se réveillant, ils réalisèrent qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux dans le même lit en tenue d'Adam et Eve, les vêtements par terre avec des cadavres de bouteilles... et un emballage de préservatif usé posé bien en évidence sur la table de chevet (pardon). Ils cherchaient une explication logique à tout cela, mais aucun souvenir ne refaisait surface… c'était le trou noir total.

-On… On a vraiment fait ça ?

* * *

 **On va dire qu'ils ont fêté la Saint-valentin à leur manière... coup de bol pour eux, personne n'est au courant de cela... (quoique connaissant Minos...) Au moins ils se sont protégés *fuit*.**

 **si vous n'avez pas trouvé les personnages en question c'est un peu dommage (bon pour l'un c'est facile, pour l'autre vous avez 50% de chances de vous planter, c'est soit l'un soit l'autre)**

 **j'espère que cela vous a plu**

 **Bisous Tartinés**

 **Queen'**


	26. Coiffures florales

**Titre : Coiffures fleuries  
**

 **Contexte : je n'ai plus besoin de préciser, c'est du Post-hadès où tout le monde vit dans la joie et la bonne humeur**

 **personnages : Hilda, Freya, Siegfried, Hagen et un petit moment de Fenrir  
**

 **Pairings : Il n'y en a pas vraiment mais on peut sous-entendre du Hilda/Siegfried et du Freya/Hagen  
**

 **Note : petit truc tout mignon tout pelucheux tout plein avec les guerriers divins d'Asgard (ça manque sur fanfic jveux pas dire D: ) écrit à l'instant après avoir vu une image sur Pixiv. oui il y a des trucs qui me viennent d'un coup comme ça :3c en mode "Yolo Licorne"  
**

 **cette musique colle parfaitement à l'OS ci dessous - www. youtube (. com) / watch ?v=Q yPR77 rg1to (enlevez les espaces -la galère pour mettre un lien )**

* * *

Les fleurs étaient rares à Asgard, et quand celles-ci se présentaient malgré les basses températures nordiques du pays, la population s'extasiait devant ces petites choses colorées possédant une odeur délicate qui tapissaient le sol de petites taches comme si un peintre exprimait son art à travers la nature hostile.

Hilda et Freya ne faisaient pas exception à la règle, la prêtresse d'Odin et sa sœur adoraient les fleurs, et elles faisaient profiter de ces merveilles naturelles aux guerriers divins quand l'occasion se présentait en parsemant les différentes salles du palais de petites décorations florales.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient également une passion commune qui était de coiffer les gens, oh cela ne les dérangeait guère, elles étaient habituées à cela depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Dans leur jeunesse cela leur arrivait de se coiffer l'une l'autre, d'autant plus qu'elles avaient les cheveux particulièrement longs (ce qui n'a pas vraiment changé au fil des années), elles appréciaient ces petit moments qui faisaient oublier le devoir de prêtresse d'Odin à l'aînée.

Alors quand les fleurs pointaient le bout de leur nez, elles profitaient de ce petit privilège éphémère pour les cueillir et parsemer leurs magnifiques chevelures de ces petits boutons végétaux les rendant encore plus gracieuses. Et tout cela tout en étant cachées des regards indiscrets et trop curieux des serviteurs ou carrément de leurs Gods Warriors adorés.

Pourtant… un beau matin… Alors que Siegfried se baladait dans le couloir en compagnie de Hagen, discutant de tout et de rien (et notamment du fait que cela faisait un petit moment que le jumeau de leur tigre noir avait l'esprit ailleurs, mais par Odin à quoi pensait-il ?!) ils croisèrent le guerrier d'Epsilon accompagné de Ging. Fenrir dut avoir la désagréable sensation d'être observé à ce moment précis car le rouge lui montait bien trop facilement aux joues et pour cause… sa touffe de cheveux était magnifiquement coiffée d'une tresse parfaite dans laquelle des petits boutons ensoleillés parsemaient la natte argentée. Et de plus il avait également une couronne de fleurs sur la tête.

Le guerrier de Dhube et de Merak avaient les yeux quelque peu écarquillés mais ne dirent rien, leur collègue aux loups était bien trop gêné pour recevoir un jugement quelconque.

Le guerrier d'Alioth s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, les deux confrères, restés en plan dans le couloir du palais, s'interrogèrent du regard, peut être qu'en demandant à leur prêtresse ils auraient une réponse.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans laquelle ils avaient reprit leur conversation comme si de rien n'était, ils arrivèrent devant les appartements de la princesse Hilda et de sa sœur. Ce fut le dragon qui toqua à la porte poliment. La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant paraitre la prêtresse. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le regard de celle-ci s'illuminer à l'instant où elle vit les deux guerriers.

-Oh Bonjour Siegried, bonjour Hagen. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

-Nous voulions juste vous passer un petit bonjour se contenta de répondre le guerrier Alpha.

-Cela tombe bien, je voulais justement vous voir. Fit cette dernière avec un grand sourire chaleureux tout en invitant les deux guerriers dans la pièce.

Les deux jeunes hommes acceptèrent l'invitation. En entrant, ce fut Freya qui les salua s'un immense sourire jovial et éblouissant, chose qui fit légèrement rosir les joues de Hagen. L'aînée des deux sœurs laissa la porte entrouverte et se dirigea vers une coiffeuse située non loin d'une table.

–Siegfried tu veux bien t'asseoir par terre s'il te plait ? lui demanda-t-elle tout en attrapant ce qui semblait être une brosse à cheveux et des chouchous (oui ceux qu'on met dans les cheveux).

Le supérieur des Guerriers divins s'exécuta, le guerrier Beta lui, se contenta d'une chaise qui se trouvait aux côtés d'une table, meuble sur lequel s'éparpillaient des dizaines de fleurs, détail que les deux Asgardiens avaient négligé.

-Bien, maintenant, laisse toi faire, ordonna Hilda au dragon.

C'est un peu de cette manière que Siegfried constata qu'il était devenu une tête à coiffer, non seulement il sentait qu'on lui attachait les cheveux, mais en plus il voyait le visage de son collègue passer de l'indifférence à un fou rire qu'il essayait de contrôler.

Et des fleurs qui se trouvaient sur la table partirent dans la magnifique chevelure du guerrier Alpha.

Hagen manqua de s'écrouler de rire tant son supérieur était radieux avec les couettes que lui avaient concocté les deux sœurs qui arboraient à la fois un visage fier et attendri sur leur travail.

Mais ce n'était que partie remise, la plus jeune se tourna vivement vers le Guerrier de Merak, les étoiles plein les yeux ! ce dernier déglutit. Mais par le caleçon à cœurs d'Albérich, elles n'allaient tout de même pas…

Et c'est ainsi que après quelques minutes de brossage de cheveux, Hagen se retrouva avec deux magnifiques nattes en guise de mèches coiffées avec de magnifiques nœuds roses et une couronne de fleurs sur la tête.

Son supérieur tapota son épaule en guise de compassion… maintenant ils savaient pourquoi Fenrir avait une coiffure des plus adorables aujourd'hui : il y avait des fleurs et la prêtresse et sa sœur voulaient faire profiter de leurs talent de coiffeuses à leur chers guerriers.

Et même si Siegfried et Hagen avaient dorénavant des coiffures pas spécialement viriles, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les deux filles ravies de leur travail, du moment qu'elles souriaient durant ces moments, cela ne les dérangeaient guère.

La joie d'Hilda et sa sœur valaient tous les supplices du monde, même si ces supplices impliquaient de devenir des mannequins pour de la coiffure improvisée avec des fleurs.

* * *

 **Voici l'image qui m'a inspirée : i2. pixiv (. net) / c / 1200x1200 / img-master / img / 2013 / 02 / 23 / 17 / 30 / 02 / 33784105 _p14 _master1200 .jpg (croise les doigts pour que le lien marche)  
**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu ^^**

 **Bisous tartinés**

 **Queen'**

 **PS : au fait pour l'OS précédent, c'était Silva (mon OC) et Bud les deux personnes qui on passé une Saint valentin vachement arrosée au point de se rapprocher...**


	27. Minhocão

**Titre : Minhocão**

 **Contexte : Post-hadès naturellement :3c  
**

 **personnages : trois saints d'argent sont mis à l'honneur : Sirius du Grand Chien, Algueti d'Heraclès et Dio de la mouche (qui s'en souvient?)  
**

 **Pairings : aucun  
**

 **Note : C'est le grand retour des OS sur les cryptides! 8D et pour bien redémarrer on attaque avec le Minhocão, un ver géant vivant en Amérique, enfin existe-t-il vraiment, perso j'espère pas.  
**

 **Alors oui ce texte est un peu bancal (et court mais bon moi j'aime bien les textes courts), mais j'ai eu un énorme sourire en écrivant la fin de cet OS**

 **Enjoy**

 _Reponse aux reviews :_

 _Cheshire : pourtant il est classé comme étant un cryptide, il fait partie d'une certaine catégorie de cryptides, il y a des preuves qu'il A existé, ça je ne peux le nier. là où est la nuance c'est qu'on ne sait pas SI il existe toujours. ce à quoi je réponds peut-être. Il a beau faire une trentaine de mètres de long maximum, mais sur la surface des océans et des mers ça ne représente que dalle. c'est mimine comparé au volume d'eau présent. Certes tu dis qu'on l'aurait vu depuis belle lurette parce qu'il doit se nourrir. ce à quoi je peux te répondre qu'il s'est adapté à son environnement, peut être qu'avec le temps sa taille a été réduite pour mieux survivre et pour moins se faire voir d'où la taille des 18 mètres environ. je vais prendre un exemple tout con, mais on a bien mis 60 ans avant d'admettre que le panda existe réellement (je ne sais pas si tu as vu le point culture sur les cryptides de LinksTheSun si ce n'est pas le cas fonces, tu comprendras ;) ) et de plus on sait que 20% des espèces vivantes qui nous entourent._

 _cependant j'ai bien aimé ce petit pavé que tu m'as fourni, c'était très intéressant à lire :3c_

 _Quand au Chupacabra, je sais que ça fait un peu flipper, si cela peut te rassurer c'est pas le pire_

* * *

-Tu es sûr de l'endroit où nous sommes pour tes recherches ?

-Absolument !

Sirius et Algueti regardèrent de manière blasée leur ami, le chevalier de la mouche, qui lui était enjoué à chercher quelque chose dans un désert en Amérique en pleine nuit car les températures étaient plus fraiches.

Dio avait la sale habitude de raconter tout et n'importe quoi, mais sur le coup il était ravi de leur avoir narré la légende d'un ver géant issu de chez lui. La question que se posaient les deux saints d'Argent maintenant était : est-ce que cette chose existe réellement ?

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils étaient trois idiots armés chacun d'une lampe de poche à chercher dans le sable encore chaud les traces éventuelles d'un monstre nommé…nommé… euhhh… le grand chien et le Chevalier d'Héraclès ne savaient plus trop le nom de ce truc…

-Dio, tu peux me rappeler le nom de cette créature ? lui demanda Sirius, fatigué

-Minhocão.

-Et ça vit où ?

-En Amérique centrale et Amérique du Sud.

-Dans ce cas je repose ma question : es-tu certain de l'endroit où nous sommes ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Arrête de râler et cherches !

Non ce n'est pas parce que Sirius était fatigué où quoi que ce soit ou autre chose… c'est juste que Dio avait un sens de l'orientation bancal.

Il reprit ses recherches avec ses camarades. Ça dura un long moment pour lui, un mal de tête pointant le bout de son nez, il n'était pas vraiment habitué à des changements de températures pareil…

C'est la grosse voix d'Algueti qui mit fin aux recherches, clamant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose dans le sable. Priant sa déesse que ce soit cela, Sirius se dirigea vers le géant suivi de la mouche.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Dio, impatient de savoir les résultats de cette découverte.

-Oui… le géant tendit une petite cassette.

-C'est quoi ?

-Attendez je regarde…

Algueti point la lumière de sa lampe torche sur la petite chose noire qu'il tenait dans la paluche.

-En tout cas ça ne ressemble pas à une quelconque trace de ton bidule Dio…

-Minhocão… Peut être que ça a un lien, rétorqua Dio, entêté comme ce n'était pas permis et attendant le verdict.

-Alors ? demanda Sirius au chevalier d'Héraclès

Il y eut un grand silence.

-Atari 2600… E.T L'extraterrestre…

Un autre moment sans rien dire.

-Dio, rappelle-moi où nous sommes…

-Dans le Désert du nouveau Mexique.

Sirius se tapa mentalement le front avec sa main… Non mais ce n'était pas possible. Il savait que le chevalier de la mouche avait un sens de l'orientation déplorable, mais là… au point de se retrouver aux Etats-Unis car il y avait le mot « Mexique » dans le nom d'un désert… tout ça pour chercher un tuyau vivant avec un nom bizarre !

Quelle magnifique manière de perdre ses vacances.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà voilà voilà...  
**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu :3c**

 **au fait pour le prochain texte ce sera un "10 trucs sur..." cependant je ne peux me décider sur qui je vais faire ça, alors je vous demande de laisser des propositions dans les reviews ou par MP, je choisirais celui qui me plaira le plus**

 **Bisous Tartinés**

 **Queen'**


	28. Saintbook

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, ici Queenie, qui vous présente un délire stupide de ma part : les sanctuaires... ET FACEBOOK, certes ce réseau social a été utilisé maintes et maintes fois... mais je m'en fous 8D j'avais envie de m'y attaquer.**

 **alors oui au chapitre précédent j'avais dit qu'il y aurait un "10 trucs à savoir..." mais le saintbook est venu avant. voilà.**

 **pour info : Silva est mon OC et Kalista est l'OC de Blackstaff14 présente dans sa fic "Nouvelle menace", autrement tous les autres appartiennent à la franchise St seiya et Mr Kurumada (et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé T-T)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Shion** est devenu ami avec **Rune**

 **Rhadamanthe** : Que quelqu'un m'explique s'il vous plait…

 **Kalista** : mais tu sais bien que par ta faute il est en prêt momentané au Sanctuaire.

 **Rune** , **Shura** et 50 autres personnes aiment

 **Shion** : c'est quand même quelqu'un de très ordonné et très soucieux de son travail… mais c'est un vrai plaisir de travailler avec lui.

 **Dohko** : Tu dis ça parce qu'il a un fouet ? èwé

 **Rune** : Il n'y a qu'une seule personne sur qui j'utilise mon fouet… parce qu'il le mérite… _(_ _1)_

 **Rhadamanthe** , **Minos** et 103 autres personnes aiment

...

 **Shion** est devenu ami avec **Hilda de Polaris, Hadès** et **Julian Solo Poséidon**

 **Shion :** il est temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre, et vu que notre adorée déesse ne semble pas motivée à le faire.

 **Aphrodite** : rectification, Athéna veut enterrer la hache de guerre mais pas sa réincarnation Saori Kido…  
87 personnes aiment

 **Hilda de polaris :** Oui bah la prochaine fois prévenez nous quand elle veut nous rendre une visite…

 **Siegfried** , **Freya** et 200 autres personnes aiment

...

 **Sylphide** est maintenant ami avec **Silva**

100 personnes aiment ça

 **Kalista :** T'as facebook maintenant toi ?

 **Silva** : c'est à cause de Minos… il n'a pas arrêté de me supplier d'en avoir un…

 **Minos** aime

...

 **Rune** aime « Mon supérieur est d'un chiant »

 **Silva** aime

 **Minos** : Mon Rurune, je ne te savais pas aussi méchant.

 **Rune** : je vous côtoie depuis plusieurs siècles, comment vous pouvez ne rien voir ?

 **Silva** : Ses cheveux un jour on le forcera à aller chez le coiffeur. _(2)_

 **Rune** : Je suis partant.

Tous les subordonnés de Minos aiment

 **Minos** : Mes cheveux ! Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?! monstres !

...

 **Rune** est maintenant en couple

 **Aphrodite** : Ahhhh… ce n'était pas pour rien que notre cher Balrog se trouve au sanctuaire.

 **Deathmask, Misty** et 35 autres personnes aiment

 **Misty** : Il y a eu des bruits suspects ?

 **Aioros** : Il y a eu des cris plutôt excitants au dixième temple si tu veux tout savoir.

 **Camus** : je confirme

130 personnes aiment

 **Shura** : Jvous emmerde.

 **Deathmask** : La prochaine fois sois plus discret…

200 personnes aiment

...

 **Zelos** est maintenant ami avec **Silva**

 **Sylphide :** …

 **Kalista :** Nann sérieux ? même le crapaud a facebook ?

 **Sylphide** : mais pourquoi t'as accepté ?

 **Minos** : Vengeance… :D

 **Eaque** , **Rhadamanthe** et 15 autres personnes aiment

 **Silva** : je vais vous tuer….

...

 **Rhadamanthe** est maintenant en couple avec **Kanon**

113 personnes aiment

 **Eaque** : il était temps !

 **Kalista** : tu crois qu'ils vont faire des bébés dragons ?

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : par pitié, épargnez nous ça !

 **Bian** , **Isaac** , **Tethys** et 20 autres personnes aiment

...

 **Aphrodite** a créé l'événement « Saint Valentin générale »

Plus de 200 personnes sont invitées.

 **Silva** : ce sera sans moi.

 **Bud** : ni moi.

 **Minos** : on voit les célibataires. Et si Silva tu viens quitte à ce que je t'y traine par la peau du dos.

 **Rhadamanthe** , **Eaque** et 108 autres personnes aiment

 **Bud** : pas de bol

 **Syd** : ça vaut aussi pour toi mon frère.

 **Siegfried** , **Hilda de Polaris** et 7 autres personnes aiment _(3)_

 _..._

 **Shun** a posté une photo

 **Shun** a identifié **Ikki** , **Hyoga** , **Sylphide** et **Eaque**

 **Rhadamanthe :** magnifique photo de famille !

 **Minos** , **Shiryu** et 125 autres personnes aiment

 **Aiolia** : Au KFC nous vous proposons une large variété de poulets ! :D

 **Milo** , **Kanon** et 199 autres personnes aiment

 **Aiolos** : tu l'aurais pas dit ça si **Marine** était sur la photo…

 **Marine** : pardon ?

...

 **Hilda de polaris** , **Julian Solo Poséidon** vous a battue à **Candy Crush**

 **Hilda de polaris** , **Julian Solo Poséidon** vous a battue à **Bubble Island**

 **Hilda de polaris** , **Julian Solo Poséidon** vous a battue à **Jelly Splash**

 **Hilda de polaris, Julian Solo Poséidon** vous a envoyé un **Poke**

 **Hilda de polaris, Julian Solo Poséidon** vous demande des vies à **Farmville**

 **Hadès :** ça va, mon frère ne vous embête pas trop ? je sais que c'est un grand gamin dans sa tête mais tout de même.

 **Hilda de polaris** : ça devrait aller, par contre c'est agaçant quand je vois beaucoup de notifications sur ma page, au début je me dis que c'est super important alors qu'en fait c'est juste lui.

 **Julian Solo Poséidon** : Mais je m'ennuie quand je suis malade…

 **Hadès** : c'est pas une raison !

* * *

 _(1) On parle de Zélos, bawais, Rune n'aime pas le crapaud du coup il lui donne des coups de fouet... et il nettoie ce dernier après_

 _(2) ses cheveux tombent devant ses yeux..._

 _(3) L'OS "Saint Valentin Alcoolisée" est le résultat de cet événement sur Facebook 8D_

 **Voilà j'espère que ce petit truc débile vous a fait rire ou au moins sourire.  
**

 **A bientôt mes sucrettes**

 **Bisous tartinés**

 **Queen'**


	29. Bibliothécaire personnelle

**Titre : Bibliothécaire personnelle  
**

 **Contexte : je n'ai plus besoin de préciser, c'est du Post-hadès où tout le monde vit dans la joie et la bonne humeur**

 **personnages : Rune, Silva et Bud  
**

 **Pairings : sous-entendu d'un Rune/Shura et du Silva/Bud  
**

 **Note : petit truc à la con écrit en environ 30 minutes, oui je suis incroyablement gaga du couple avec mon OC et faut bien :D enfin bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira  
**

 **bonne lecture**

 _Réponse aux reviews :  
_

 _Nyxiera (parce que j'avais oublié de répondre aux précédentes OMG D: ) : Oui Albérich cache des choses, notamment le fait qu'il possède un magnifique caleçons à cœurs, mais ça, personne ne le sait.  
_

 _et pour Dio... Ouais... son enthousiasme est retombé d'un coup quand il a vu les cartouches. Et j'ai ri que j'ai lié son OS au désert du Nouveau-mexique... c'était très drôle dans ma tête_

* * *

Alors que le calme de la nuit posait sur les Enfers, des pas issus de pieds nus arpentaient les couloirs. Rune, un sac sur le dos, des chaussures dans ses bras était prêt à partir au Sanctuaire pour ses vacances. Et pour éviter les adieux de tout le monde, il avait préféré partir de nuit. Cependant il avait oublié un truc.

Il s'arrêta donc devant une porte, soupirant fortement, il toqua à cette dernière, espérant que la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté allait y répondre. Pas de réponse, il retenta le coup.

Quelques instants après il entendit un grognement, puis des pas, puis une clé tourner dans la serrure, et le visage de sa collègue encore endormi se dévoila.

-C'est pourquoi ? ronchonna Silva, mécontente de s'être fait réveillée.

-Salut Silva, excuse-moi de te déranger à une heure pareille…

-C'est bien aimable de me réveiller à trois heures du matin, grinça-t-elle.

-Désolé, mais aurais tu la gentillesse de me donner un de mes livres s'il te plait, je compte le prendre pour partir au Sanctuaire

-Lequel ?

-Le Horla

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle.

Le Léviathan tourna les talons en direction de la bibliothèque qui était dans sa chambre, Rune, lui, en tant que collègue poli, resta dans le couloir, néanmoins, il entendit un autre grognement.

Curieux, il passa sa tête en travers de la porte et vit une silhouette bouger brièvement avant de s'endormir à nouveau, dans le lit de la Spectre. Silva revint vers lui avec le livre en question, le lui tendit vivement, apparemment pressée de retourner se coucher.

-Merci, fit le Balrog en prenant l'ouvrage dans ses mains, puis ne tenant plus il demanda, Sylphide dort dans ton lit maintenant ?

-Non, il est avec son amant.

-Bah c'est qui alors ?

En guise de réponse, Silva lui claqua la porte au nez et verrouilla cette dernière, laissant un Norvégien totalement surpris par sa réaction.

-C'est que ça devait pas me regarder, se dit-il à lui-même avant de partir pour le Sanctuaire rapidement, impatient de revoir Shura.

...

Dans la chambre de Silva, la silhouette endormie se redressa, attirant l'attention du Léviathan.

-Laisse-moi deviner, c'était ton collègue procureur psychorigide ? demanda la personne en question.

-Tu as parfaitement deviné répondit la néerlandaise en s'asseyant aux côtés de l'homme qui partageait son lit.

Elle embrassa délicatement Bud qui répondit au baiser.

-Je trouve quand même ton collègue vachement borné, fit l'Asgardien tout en séparant ses lèvres de celles de sa belle.

-Je sais, il est gonflé de mettre une partie de sa collection personnelle de livres dans ma chambre juste parce qu'il n'y a plus de place dans la sienne, j'en toucherais deux mots à Hadès, j'en ai assez d'être sa bibliothécaire.

-Je te soutiendrais.

Grand silence entre les deux amants.

-Bon, maintenant qu'il m'a réveillée, je ne vais plus pouvoir me rendormir.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda le tigre blanc avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle répondit avec la même expression faciale alors que l'Asgardien se jeta sur elle.

Pour eux, il semblait bien que c'était reparti pour un tour.

* * *

 **Meh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ , à quoi fallait s'attendre? Non pas les tomates!**

 **J'espère que cela vous aura quand même plu**

 **Bisous tartinés**

 **Queen'**


End file.
